Trying The Knot
by ToriTrueBlood
Summary: When Clare is stuck with the Guys she hates the same guy that has made her Bring her walls back up. now she finds out she has to be marry to him for the whole year.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying the Knot ch 1 **

**I do not own Degrassi or the Character's I got the idea for this story from one of my Favorite books Match Made in High School by Kirstin Walker**

**Hope you like it. this well be mostly me Tori writing it but Tess well be working on some of it to **

"Will you please send the student's grade 10 thru 12 on your list to the Auditorium. Now make sure they take their belongs they will be there for 2 periods.

**5 Minutes later **

"Welcome Students"

Today students we are going to talk about the new program I have come up with for you students it called "Trying the Knot".

You are probably wonder what "Trying the Knot" well I will tell you "this is a marriage class you will go through everything a marriage couple goes through. We have talk to your parents and they have gave is the okay, so you have got pick for this program

Here a video of this program hope you Students enjoy in the video it so all the steps for this project

**40 minutes later **

All right students now that you have seen the video I'm going to call you up here and tell you, your partner Will all the young ladies come up here? First All right first we have **Fiona Coyne** your husband will be **Adam Torres.** Boys when I call your name you will come up here with your fiancé Adam got up with a huge smile and went to stand by Fiona also had a huge smile she was excited to have Adam as her husband Here's your packet, now go sit down on those chairs over there I have for the partners

All right who's is next **Alli Bhandari** your husband will be **Drew Torres** Yes! Ail squeal she thank god she got to be with her boyfriend on this program

**Anya Macpherson** your husband will be **Declan Coyne** -Anya and Declan looked over at each other. They exchanged curious glances than quickly looked away. "Well this is going to be awkward. I don't even know him." She whispered to Riley Declan looked down, he was hoping to get a different girl, someone who meant a lot to him, Miss Clare Edwards.

**Bianca DeSousa** your husband will be **Mark "Fitzgerald**. Adams mom started again, "Bianca DeSousa your husband will be Mark Fitzgerald" Bianca looked over at Fitz who was only a few seats over and sneered at him, she was not happy about that one although there really was not anyone she could imagine doing this dumb project with.

"**Jenna Middleton** your husband will **K.C. Guthrie** " KC leaned over and give her a sweet kiss, and gently rubbed her stomach. Jenna looked down, proud to have him by her side for the baby, and this project.

**Holly J." Sinclair** your husband will be **Sav Bhandari**. Sav and Holly J looked over at each other and blushed. They were still secretly dating, but this may make things easier, they have to be around each other now, people won't get suspicious. Sav gave her a sweet smile. Holly J smiled back then looked down at her hands, fiddling her fingers nervously. Adam mom said 20 more students' names the last person left was Clare

"**Clare Edwards**! Your husband wills **Eli Goldsworthy**! Eli couldn't help but get a smirk with a half smile he was Happy he got Clare to be his wife for this, what! Clare was confused why out of everyone here, she had to get the get the guy that broke her heart.

Now that you know who your partners are & you now have you packet This Friday will be your wedding, So dress nice or however you want and each of you get to pick your wedding song so have fun everyone And starting Monday will be all the couples counseling to see how things are doing, you will each have a time & day of when you counseling is.

**Please Review so I know what you think of it**

**I already have Ch 2 done for this so if you want it Review and you will get it**

**xoxo Tori & Tess **


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying the Knot ch 2 **

**as promise Ch 2 told you if you review i give you more **

**do not own Degrassi or the Character's I got the idea for this story from one of my Favorite books Match Made in High School by Kirstin Walker**

Now that you know everything & are aware, you will now go to Gym and pick your actives then go in to the marriage classroom. I will see you soon. as Clare was getting up to leave Ali came up "oh My gosh" I'm so excited for this I can't believe I will be Mrs. Torres for the rest of the Year. I am happy for you. Ali gave Clare hug. "Well I better go, "see ya" in the class room in a little bit. Yeah see ya Ali later. Clare was now heading to entrance door when someone grabs her and pulls her back stage. Clare turns around and saw exactly whom it was; her Worst nightmare "Eli" Great, Clare said under of breath

What do you want? Clare say annoyed

That not a nice way to talk to your soon to be husband Eli says sarcastically

"I rather jump off the School roof then Be Marry to you."Will you please just leave me alone I dont want to talk to you , I don't even want to be partner Up with you; I rather live in a hell then be Your life partner even if it is pretend

Clare now I wouldn't say that, you can't tell me you don't like little old me

That exactly what I am saying. You are arrogant, smug, jackass who doesn't know how-to shut up and leave me alone"

"What got your panties in a bunch? Clare"

"Nothing has got in my panties Elijah!"

Don't call me that you know I hate that name

Good cause I hate you! This sucks, why couldn't Declan be my life partner

Are you for Real, You rather be Marry to him Instead of me?

I rather be marry to Barney the purple dinosaur then be marry to you

You know that a lie Ocean Blue when you know dang well you rather look at this Gorgeous face.

Do not hold your Breath on that.

Well I am sorry to make your day a living hell but you stuck with me for the rest of the year.

Not if I have anything to say about it.

**Later on that day**

Mom I want out of this program I do not want to stay with Eli I want to stay here

"Clare it part of our Program" Eli says

Shut up Eli and stay out of it, this has nothing to do with you

Eli was speechless but not in a good way, he did not have a comeback he did not even know what to say.

"Clare Diana Edwards! You do not talk to company that way

"I do not get why I am even in this program"

"Clare your father and I"

"Mom say dad, you always say dad"

"Clare Honey where getting a divorce"

No! Do not say that, you can't

Clare where sorry but we can't live like this anymore it not good for you or for us

But you guys cant

That the reason why we want you in this program; because things are not working out for us. But we want you prepare for marriage so yours can last and not end up like us. Now your father is moving out & am going to be saying at grandma house, for a while that why we pick for you to stay the rest of this year with Goldsworthy house. Mom! Dad! "No you cannot leave me" "I want out of this program please! "Clare honey you will stay in this program and that an Order. Clare was sick of everything she looks to her parents then to Eli and rushes out of the front door, get's on her bike, and rode off to... she had no clue but she rode to wherever it took her.

**Eli Pov**

I did not think Clare hated me this much. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be to win her back. Now I find out her parents are getting a divorce, I feel so bad I was not there for her when I should have been. Shit! She just left... should I go after her. Excuse me Mrs. Edwards & Mr. Edwards I am going to go find Clare and make sure she okay. Thank you Eli. I am sorry you had to see this big mess. It's okay I'll call you when I find her. "Eli would mind having Clare stay the night with you I don't think staying here tonight is a good idea.

"Sure I do not mind"

Eli headed out side then got into to morty and headed out looking for Clare. He wonders where she would go. I drove around looking everywhere then I saw it. I pull over to the state Park she must be on the swings I turn the engine off got out of morty and went looking around it took me 10 minutes but there she was sitting on the swing swinging and crying she look so Broken

"Clare you okay"

"Eli leave me alone" , Just Go Home!

No I will not, just tell me what so Wrong about staying with little old me and my Parents

It has nothing to do with your parents It has everything to do with you

Me?

'I want nothing to do with you! Clare scream

'Clare I am sorry for being such Ass last term'

'I do not want your apology cause I don't accept it'

"It doesn't matter you stuck with me. So you going to have to deal with it. At least you will not be home with fighting parents.

"But that its they won't be home"

"Come on Clare am I really that bad"

Yes! I just want out of this stupid program

"I'm sorry Clare but you're stuck in it with me

Clare got up started heading back to her bike when Eli grab her arm and pull her back

"Let go of me" Clare scream

"No. I do not want you riding your bike in the rain especially when you are not in the right state of mind right now

"Let me go"! Clare push Eli and started running she needed to get away from him , from her family from everyone

Clare started running to her bike but go tackle down

Eli pin Clare down to the wet grass

"Eli let me go"

"No I told you before I'm not letting you ride your bike" "if you want I will take you home"

No!

Well I'm not leaving you alone in the rain... While it dark outside

Eli pick Clare up and threw her over his shoulders

"Let me go" Clare scream

Eli walk over to Clare bike push it toward morty, with one hand the other hand he hold Clare over his shoulder Eli put Clare in the Morty then went and hurry and put her bike in the back

Then come back into the front. Clare was broken, Piss off

"Clare will you look at me"

"No! Just leave me alone"... Let me out!

"No! I will not

Eli started morty and started heading back to Clare house

"Clare do you want to go home'

No!

"Then where do you want to go"

"Anywhere that not with you"

Well I'm sorry but you're stuck with me for the Billion time""No where do you want go either my house or Your House you pick.

No! "Just let me out"

"Fine my house it is"

Eli stop at a red light Clare took this as a chance to get out she open the door and started to run but Eli grab her a pull her back into morty

"Are you crazy!.. you could have gotten hit by a car!"

"I don't care"

He got out handcuffs he thought he wouldn't have to use & took her wrist, and handcuff her wrist to the door handle so she could not get away this time.

It took 20 minutes to get to Eli house. "Were here home sweet home Eli says sarcastically". He looks over and found Clare soundly asleep. He couldn't help but smile she look like a angel in her sleep. He will no matter what fix things with her, he hated that she hated his guts. Eli open the door go out then open the front door then cam back out and open Clare door he went in his pocket got out this keys for the handcuff and unlock the cuff's off her risk then pick her up and carry her bridal style into the house he took her to his bedroom lay her on his queen size bed he wanted to wake her up but she was sound asleep but he had to he didn't want her to get sick.

"Clare!" He started shaking her Clare! wake up!

**Please Review so I know what you think of it and if you want more I need to know so Review**

**Xoxo Tori **


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying the Knot ch 3**

**I do not own degrassi or the characters **

"Clare!" He started shaking her Clare! Wake up! Come on Ocean Blue get up we don't need you getting sick

Clare awakens still half to sleep to see Eli captivating emerald green eyes staring at her "Eli where am I, am I dreaming

"No Edwards you're not dreaming. "Now I need you to get up and change out of these wet clothes before you get sick , I have some sweat pants and my dead hand t shirt for you to put on

Clare get up still half to sleep take the clothes "where's the bathroom at "Just on your right Eli point Clare to the right of the room door Clare goes into the bathroom takes off her wet clothes and changes into the grey sweat's pants and Eli dead Hand t shirt then comes back out where do I put my clothes Eli takes her clothes and leaves the room. Clare was wonder what he was doing she really did not want to be here but she was still half to sleep to even care where she was. 3 minutes later Eli comes back in his bedroom. "Well your clothes are in the dryer, drying. But you look still tried, so I will let you go back to sleep, but Clare this is where you are going to be staying we do not have a guest room, "but I'll sleep at the end of the bed. My bed pretty big. Clare just nodded she really did not listen to what he was saying before Eli knew it. She was back sound to sleep back in her dreamland.

Eli stays up reading the package for their marriage program. Before he knew it he had fallen to a deep sleep, he was having this dream again more like watching everything that happen the day he lost Clare to his stupidly

…**..Eli dream….**

It was a Friday night Clare, Adam & Eli had to work on their English project they had to make a modern day version of what they would of change in the Romeo & Juliet Play. Clare & Adam where all at Eli's house sitting on the couch in the living room Clare turn around started getting up "So obviously ill play Juliet, Which one of you wants to play Romeo? Clare says

"I will! On the account, I am familiar with the material and all Eli says

"Yeah what are you not an expert on Adam says sarcastically

"Shall we rehearse? Clare!

"Yeah we really should. So what scene do you guys want to do? Clare says as looking at both Adam & Eli

"I think we should do the death scene Adam says

"Okay so what is something you want to change in that scene? Clare asks Adam & Eli

"I would change the part where Romeo see's Juliet, he thinks she dead so he drink the poison. I think we should have Juliet to wake up before he even gets the chance to even drink it. Clare says

"That good Clare. "So we have Juliet wake up from her fake death ,she opens her eye's and see's Romeo about to drink the poison , she moves her hands and touches his face and says "Romeo what are you doing" Then he throws the drinks he looks into her eye's "Juliet are you alive" "Of course, I am Romeo Juliet would say then Romeo would say "I thought you were dead" then Romeo would look deep into Juliet eye's he couldn't hold it anymore he grab Juliet's face and pull her towards him then crashes his lips and gives her one passionate kiss

"Cut! Adam yells "That was really good you guys I think we got the perfect scene. Well I got to head home can you guys edited the video without me. I am pretty sure we can manage that are self, "right Clare Eli says with a smirk. Wow Eli thought to himself he felt sparks this must be the chemistry that so many people has talk about he never had that with anyone not even Julia. Julia oh no I cannot do this Eli says to himself "Well I need to head home I can manage editing this myself Clare says "Um do want me to drive you home "Um yeah sure, that would be great Clare says excitedly "All right just let me go get the car keys. Eli went into his bedroom went into his black blazer and got he's keys then headed down stairs "You ready to go Edwards" "Umm yeah let go". On the ride to Clare's house, it was silent except for the music playing in the radio ,I didn't know what to say all the came in my mind was Julia and what happen with me and her I still have the guilt to what happen, I can't let this happen, wait.. Does Clare even like me that way I do not even know if she does. But why is she so damn quit. I need to break the silent But Clare interpret him before he had the check to say anything

"Eli!

"Yeah Clare

"That kiss. It just wasn't for the for Film, Eli there's something between us Eli and you know it

"Clare! You are wrong

"I'm not stupid Eli don't sit there and act like there's nothing between us, I felt something when you kiss me and I know you felt it to, I saw it in your face expression

"Clare! I do not know what you saw, but I do not feel the same

"Eli you either like me or your or sociopath who like jerk people around

"Clare I'm sorry for leading you on

***Beep*, *beep* *beep*** the alarm clock goes off

Eli awoken he hated having that dream, the was the day when he became such a asshole to her. he didn't talk to her, he avoided her through the rest of the semester he was rude and that when Eli broke Clare's heart she had fallen for him. once again Clare heart was shattered.

**Clare Pov **

I awoken to someone talking to himself at first I could not tell whom it was in tell I open my eyes wide. Great I am in Eli room and he is in the bathroom talking to himself. This would be a good time to leave. Clare got up looking for her flats she had on yester day she couldn't find them then she remember the last place she was at was in morty she got up went looking around for his car keys she check the blazer he had on last night Bingo! Clare said to herself she left Eli room and went straight for the front door and went out to morty when she was outside she wonder how she was going to get her bike out without making noise she went and open the front first yes! She found here ballet flats she hurry up and put them on then open the back and hurry up and got her bike out but with her luck she made a loud noise she hurry up close the back ran back in the house put Eli keys on the kitchen counter and ran out the door got on her bike and headed home.

**Eli pov **

I was talking to myself, thinking what I could do to win Clare back but so far, nothing it was so frustrating that I could not think of one thing to do. Then 6 minutes later, I hear a *Boom* what the…Clare must of got up Eli unlock the bathroom came to his room she was nowhere in sight. Where could she be...? Maybe she in the laundry getting her clothes. He look in there she was nowhere in sight then he came to the living room and notice his front door was open he walk outside he notice morty was open too damn! she left Eli thought to himself.

…**.Page Break…. **

When Eli got to school he was hoping to ran into Clare but so far he hasn't seen her all day this is so unlike Clare it was about to be 3 period that is their marriage class. He hope she was be here today he needed to make sure she was okay he has a lot of making up to do. The bell finally ring Eli rush out of his 2 period class went straight to his locker no luck Clare still was not here. Eli went straight to marriage class went and sat down waiting for another boring day in this marriage class at least with Clare it was entraining, even if she did hate his guts.

"Hello class welcome to your first day in Marriage class

Today we will be talking about tomorrow event which is you all know your wedding

**Step one** you will need to dress up as if you are going to a dance or even a wedding

**Step Two** – you and your partner will be able to pick your wedding song

**Step three**- you will be able to have a best man & Maid of honor

**Step four** _ you will for the rest of the year wear your wedding bands rings and live with each other

Well I hope your having a good day is anyone missing today 'Um yeah Clare is... She not here today ail says

"Who is her partner? "I am Eli says "Mr. Goldsworthy I guess you're stuck with me today Great! Eli says in his head. All right, I have a couple songs you can pick from today but remember you must have a song for tomorrow. Clare walks right in while Mrs. Bass was talking "Mrs. Edwards what is you excuse for being late

"I woke up late' Clare says "Mrs. Edwards you need to be on time, remember this is part of your grade, this is your first warning now go to your partner and he can tell you the plan for today is , while I get the music ready Clare walks over to Eli "So why did you leave early this morning Eli asks "I needed to get away from a psycho who kidnap me last night and held me hostage but I also needed to think.

"About… Eli asks

"This stupid program and how I'm going to deal with it

"And … Eli asks

"Well like you said, I am stuck with you so let's just do this stupid class "Sounds good to me Eli says, "So what are we exactly doing today? Clare asks, "Picking are wedding song and Rehearsing for tomorrow wedding

"Are you for real this is so stupid? Clare says "You are telling me at least I get to do it with you Eli says with a smirk "Do not push it. Eli I told you, ill deal with this class but you and I are only partner's nothing else "Clare can we please make a Truce

"No! Eli"

"Why the hell not Clare!

Cause you really hurt me last semester, Eli you end up breaking my heart when I only had a small piece left I was already going through my parents fighting then I had you being a complete jerk and treating me like I'm a no body. As I told you yesterday, I do not want your apology because you & I are over maybe one day we can be friends but that a maybe. I will have to live with you I am okay with that just stay out of my way and space and will get along just fine."Clare what can I do to fix this

"Nothing... "There is nothing you can do to fix this, you made your bed now you will have to sleep init

"Clare!

"No Eli! I told you, I am done

**Eli Pov**

Eli could not believe what he was hearing Clare serious does not want anything to do with him, but who could blame her he broke her heart and her trust, he treated her like she was a nobody. he remember that she look so sad and depress when he was begin suck a ass. But there has to be something he could do, but what he had zero ideas.

"Well I let you pick the song for tomorrow

"What song Clare asks

"we have to pick are wedding song, it can be anything really

"I guess you pick cause I don't care, what else do we have to do today Clare askes "really nothing else unless you want to work on are dance for tomorrow Eli says

"No, I am good, are we done

"No were not done, have you started packing your stuff yet, to move into my house remember you will be there this weekend

"Yes, Eli I already know. "No I haven't I will do it when I'm ready okay

"Okay but if you need help I am more than happy to help you

"Don't hold your breath on that I'm good at doing it by myself

"All right, so what are you wearing tomorrow?

"Clothes I hope Clare says sarcastically As Clare said that, the bell ring, she went to the rest of her classes avoiding him the whole rest of the day. she lie to her teacher that she was starting to have Tummy ache but it work her dad pick her up and took her home and drop her off.

…**.Later on that day…**

Clare made it home and almost as soon as she entered her house, she realized she left her cell phone at school crap! She said to herself as she tossed her house key's on the kitchen counter. Dang it! she scream I hope whoever finds it doesn't steal it or I'm screw without a cell phone that all I need, Today is so not my day FML Clare said in her head. Clare needed to relax before she loses her mind. she had a stupid pretend fake wedding to attend to and groom that is jackass that won't leave her alone she hated she had to live with him she didn't mind his parents but Eli is a different story. Clare went upstairs, change out of school clothes, and change into some black Victoria Secret boy shorts and her Pink Victoria sleepshirt it was long on enough to her thighs she put her hair up and went back down stairs.

Clare went into her Kitchen went right to the refrigerator and grab grabbed her little one pint size small container Starbucks peppermint Mocha ice cream just the perfect thing to hopefully come her nerves down she grab a spoon and headed into the living room. Clare turn on the TV and look through the guide She tried to find anything that interest her for awhile she was starting to get mad but then she found something it was call It's a boy girl thing hmm sound pretty interesting Clare thought to herself once she was getting comfortable she heard the door bell ring

Clare got up she was quit annoyed she just got comfy now she has to answer the door "Who is it Clare asks

"Edwards Cullen's I come to see my Bella Eli says sarcastically "Ha- ha very funny what do you want Eli!

"To give you back your cell phone you left it in marriage class "Just leave it by the door" Clare says "You not going to let me in. "Why on earth would I let you in, you just gave me a fake name for all I know you could be jack the ripper coming to slash me up in bits of Pisces. "My, my Clare I did not know you like those kinds of movies. "Clare opens the door standing there in her sleepwear just give it to me. "Your seriously not going to let me in. even after I come all the way over to bring you back you cell phone. As Clare took the her cell phone from Eli hands she was about to close the front door on him when he stop it by his foot and push the door open a little more and slid in now Eli was all the way in. Clare did not understand how he did that so fast but she tried to push him he would not move Eli end up closing the door and locking it.

"What do you want Eli" "Well for first thing ,we need to pick are song for tomorrow ,then second… I come over to see how you are doing, since I did not see you the rest of the day. I heard from ail you were not feeling well so I thought I come to check up on you but as I see your doing just fine. "And your point is Eli "Well we need to work on this journal unless you want to do the video diary which I'm fine with, then we need to pick are song for tomorrow. "Look right now is not a good time, we could just do this over the phone. "If you are forgetting Clare, you did not have your cell phone but since now I am here we can do it face to face."Can we do this later I'm busy at this moment. "Busy with what Eating Ice Cream and watching a movie. "In a matter fact yes! now would you be kind and leave "No I think I'm going to stay, then when you're done relaxing we can work on are English paper and marriage class Eli says with smirk "Great, just freakin great Clare says under her breath. Eli flopped into the seat next to Clare staring at her "so what are we watching Edwards. "You are watching nothing you are going to leave, then when I am ready, I will call you and we can talk about the ridiculous marriage rep class and English okay. "No I already told you I'm not going anywhere , I already know your mom is at her mom house and your dad is at his new place and you will be here all alone so why not start getting use to living with me babe. "Don't not call me babe, I really hate you! "Aww I feel the love Eli says sarcastically "I would not love you if you were the last man on earth "We all know that a lie Clare "No it not a lie it the pure truth. "Whatever you say, so what are we watching Eli says as he takes her remote "Hey this isn't your house you can't be touching things like it's yours, now give me back the remote

Eli hands Clare back the remote, lays back on the couch, and waits for the movie to start as he was wait he watches Clare eat her Starbucks peppermint Mocha ice cream he couldn't help but watched the way she swirls her tongue around the spoon and she sucks on it ,for a her being little miss innocent she sure eats ice cream in a un innocent way, he couldn't help himself he wanted to be that spoon having her lips and tongue on his move motion like she was doing with the spoon he wanted that spoon to be his lips. Before Eli knew it the movie was starting he finally look away to see what movie Clare had pick. "What the... Hell Are we watching Eli asked "Umm a movie called It a boy girl thing don't asked there was nothing else on so I decided why not watch this."If you do not like it you could leave, I be more happy if you did. "Since you said that I will deafly now stay and bother you all night. "Not unless I kick you, out "You can't do that where engagement remember tomorrow is are wedding Eli says sarcastically. As Clare was watching the movie she didn't know how tired she was in tell she end up fallen asleep through the movie. Eli stay up watching the whole movie in a odd way he acetyl like the movie he thought it was quite funny he hadn't heard Clare at all through the whole movie he finds out little miss Clare has pass out

he grabs the ice cream Clare was eating and put's it back up in the freezer, than he came's back and pick Clare up and takes her to her bedroom to lay her down in her bed he sat there by her bed watching as she sleep's. He still could not believe that she will be living with him for the rest of the year. She will not only be living with him, but she will be sleeping in his room Eli & his parents do not have guest room only three rooms One was his parents the other was Eli and the 3 was the storage room So the only place Clare has is either his room of the living room couch which isn't the best thing to sleep on specially sleeping on it every day. Before Eli knew it, His thinking was making him sleepy he end up fallen asleep on her purple beanbag. **3 Hours later** Eli the first one to wake up from is Sleep he gets up stretches and looks at Clare clock see's it already 8:00 "Clare! Wake up! "Huh? Mom let me sleep for a couple more minutes Clare mumbles. Eli could not help but laugh at Clare sleepy mumbling "Clare as your mother I said get up right now, you are going to be late young lady Eli says sarcastically in a girl tone. Clare awakens wonder who is in her room Clare opens her eye's then see's Eli's Emerald green Eye's glazing into her Ocean Blues "Finally, you wake up sleepyhead, "time to finishes are homework for English and pick a song a outfit for tomorrow "Huh? Clare looks at Eli confused "The Wedding tomorrow and we have a another English project, but you miss that when you went home, so Ms Dawgs gave me your assignment now let's start this. "But it is 8:15 At Night Clare yells "Yeah that why I am staying the night so we can get all of this Eli show her the packet and the paper for their new project for English "done with.

**So what do you think, the fake wedding is next, Clare moving in with Eli is next to**

**The next chapter will be interesting I think you will have a nice laugh. So review tell me what you think and if there is something you want to happen next let me know I meant just put it in the next Chapter **

**Xoxo Tori **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying the Knot ch 4**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters**

**Eli Pov **

Clare was sitting on her bed yelling at "Eli you are not spending the night" Clare said "Oh yes I am, or do you want to fail English project" I say with a smirk. I could see Clare she was getting piss "NO! Why can't I do it by myself?" Clare yells. "Because this project is mind and yours meaning my Grade to. We still haven't pick are wedding song" I say I could tell I was really getting to her. "I know the perfect song," Clare says with a devious smirk. I don't think I'm going to like this she has a devious smirk playing on her face and that only mean one thing she up to no good.

"Oh, you do… what song would that be" I say with a fake smile. "Happy Tree Friends Them song," Clare says with a giggle. Is she serious? "What! Your messing with me right" I say I'm hoping she is. "No, I am for real" Clare says. "No! Are you out of your mind, I guess I will pick the song then" I say I could not believe her she actually thought I would use that, I guess I am picking the song by myself. "Whatever" Clare says annoyed. I look at her with my own annoyed expression "Really Clare! So what did you want to do as are activities?" I ask. Clare looks at me and gives me I do not care kind of look then she tells me "I really do not care Eli," Clare says. "I guess I will pick that too, Clare! Are you going to try at all?"

"Do you want a lie or the Truth?"Clare says. I'm getting really annoyed right now with her what happen to the Clare I know that wanted to get all her work done and get good grades what happen to her. then I hear Clare cell phone go off she gets up and grabs it the looks at the caller Id, she starts to get the hugest smile on her face who could that be that makes her actually have a smile. Then she answers her cell phone.

**Clare: "Hello!"**

**Declane: "Hey, Prop Master Clare" **

**Clare: "Declan!"**

Great it was the rich kid, she wish that was her fake husband then me.

**Declan: "The one and only"**

**Clare: "Hey Declan!" **

**Declan: "Hey Clare…I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?"**

**Clare: "Tonight I do not know it getting late" **

**Declan: "Yeah I know it late, but I just got done with my homework and I wanted to hang with my one and only Clare Edwards"**

**Clare: "Declan! I would love to, but right now I'm stuck doing my homework and the wedding package" **

**Declan: "That sucks, what about tomorrow then?" **

**Clare: "I don't know… how about tomorrow, I let you know" **

**Declan: "That sounds good to me , I'll take what I can get , well I guess this is Good Night Prop master Clare I hope you have the sweetest dreams. I will see you tomorrow can't wait to see what you wear"**

**Clare: "Good Night Declan!" **

**No one's Pov **

Clare hangs up her phone with the Biggest Smile. Clare could not believe Declan wanted to go out with her; she would of jump for joy if Eli was not there.

"What did he want?" Eli asked jealously

"It none of your business. But if you must know, he wanted to hang out" Clare says with smirk

"Oh" Is that all?" Eli asks with a sad tone

Clare and Eli started working back on their English project then work a little on their Marriage class packet.

**1-hour pass **

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Clare picks up her Cell phone open it and see's she has a Text from Ali. I wonder what she wants Clare said to herself

Hey Clare-bear

I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the dress store and pick out a dress

_Ali :)

Sure I guess but I really don't care for getting a dress but I'll help you, pick me up in a few _Clare :D

Clare texts back

Yay okay be there in a 5 minutes _Ali :)

Clare closes the packet and get's up from her bed, goes, and look into her closet she was looking for something to just throw on.

"Clare what are you doing" Eli asks curiosity

"If you must know, I am looking for something to throw on to wear" Clare says

"Where are you going?" Eli asks

"Why do you want to know?" Clare says back

"Because I do," Eli says annoyed

"If you must know everything, I am going with Ali to help her get a dress," Clare says

"This late at Night!" Eli says

Clare looks through her closet, she finally found something, Clare decided to wear her blue rip skinny jeans and her purple V-neck Tee's.

"Yes Eli! Gosh! What are you my… mother?" Clare says sarcasm annoyed tone

"Only if I can spank you," Eli says sarcastically

"In your dreams Eli!" Clare says

"Oh, trust me in my dreams I would be doing more than spanking you Clare!" Eli says with a devious Smirk

"Eww gross Eli! to Much information" Clare says sickening

"You know you dream of me too," Eli says smugly with a smirk

"Ha-ha you wish Goldsworthy," Clare says sickening

"No, you wish Edwards" Eli says smugly

"Oh yes because you're all I think about all night, come on, smug much" Clare says sarcastically

"Only for you Edwards"

'Whatever I have to leave soon so could you get out of my way so I can go change," Clare says

While Clare was in the bathroom changing. Clare grab her phone a decided to text Declan to see if he wanted to go shopping with her, she promise he could pick out the dress for her to wear tomorrow. Soon as she told him that, he said he was on his way.

"So what kind of dress are we getting?" Eli asks

"For one! There is no we, for two this dress is not for you. And for three would you go home already Eli!"

"Sorry Edwards but I promise your mother that I would stay and keep an eye on you"

"I can take care of myself besides I have Declan to do that. He is going with me … that who I will be wearing the dress for" Clare says with a smirk

"If he is going then I am going" Eli says with his signature Smirk

"No you're not," Clare yells at him

"Yes I am" Eli yells Back

"Fine but you have to go with Ali" Clare says amusingly

"For what" Eli says annoyed

"To help her, if you want to go your going to be Ali shopping buddy"

"Fine only to be watching you" Eli says with a smirk

"Good now I need to get ready," Clare said

"Ready for what your already dress" Eli said annoyed

"Yes I am already dress but I need to freshen up for Declan," Clare said

'What are you… dating him?" Eli says jealously

"Not yet, but yeah it could be possible Clare says

"What! Why would you go for a guy like him?" Eli says jealously

Because UN likes you, he is a sweet, sexy and funny he does not go around breaking people hearts," Clare says

"Your still holding that over me, I said I was sorry what do I have to do to get on your good side," Eli says

"Well for first thing well be you have to stay with Ali helping her pick out a dress that looks good on her" Clare says

"So that will get me some points to get on your good side" Eli asks hoping that she says yes.

"It could" Clare says

"Good then I'll do it" Eli says

Clare left Eli and went back into her bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. she wear a hand band that had a purple bow on the right side of the band, she did here make up with some pink lip gloss and some eyeliner just little line on her lower lashes then some blue light grey eye shadow. After Clare was done, she looks in the mirror one more time she like the way she looks. Clare comes out of the bathroom to see she got a new text message it was from Declan saying he was waiting outside for her. Clare rushes to the front door and there Declan was in blue jeans and a navy blue button down shirt he look amazing Clare thought to herself.

"Clare you beautiful today" Declan says

"Thank you and you look handsome," Clare says with a Blush

"Well thank you Edwards," Declan says

"You're welcome," Clare says

"So are you going to let me in," Declan asks

"Oh yeah sorry" Clare says with a blush and embarrassment

Declan walk right when Eli come down stairs

"What is he doing here?" Declan asks

"My mom asks him to say here and watch me in tell I move in with him and his parents," Clare says

"Bummer, I wish you were my partner," Declan says

"You and me both, but were stuck with other people" Clare says

"But that does mean we cant be together for real" Declan says with smirk

"No doesn't" Clare says with a more redder blush now on her cheeks

"How long is Ali going to be it's getting late" Declan asks

"Yeah I know" Clare says

"Clare cell phone starts to go off she went and pick it up

**Clare: "Hello!**

**Ali: "Hey Clare! Where outside let's go"**

**Clare: "Okay...Declan and Eli are going with us" **

**Ali: "Um okay" **

**Clare: "Ali!, Eli going to be your drew since drew won't be there"**

**Ali: "Awesome, well come on let's go" **

Clare hangs up the phone "Alright she's here let's go"

…**.Page Break….Eli Pov **

Why did I come again? Clare and Ail search through the store they found tons of dresses so did Declan, I just watch and listen to Ali talk about she can't wait Intel drew see's her tomorrow in one of the dresses she will pick out. "Alright Clare let's go try these on"Ali says Clare and Ali headed to the dressing room me and Declan follow

Intel we got to the room then we had to sit outside in the chairs they had for people waiting. I will admit I can't wait to see Clare in the dresses she pick out ,even though she did tell me she was going to wear it for Declan not for me which did piss me off and make me jealous all at the same time but at least I get the bride he doesn't he's stuck with Anya Sav Ex. While I waited for the girls to come out Drew show's up thank god because I really do not care about Ali dress, I care more about Clare dress. Ali was the first one to come out She has on a purple Prom Formal strapless dress "So Eli what do you think. Then she turn and saw drew she got the Hugest smile

"Drew! Ali yells

"Hey babe you didn't think I wouldn't come, I was just messing with you" Drew says

"That not funny drew …but what do you think of this dress?"

"Umm it looks good"

"Good! That not going to do. On to the next dress than. Clare! Are you ready what is taking you so long? "

"Be out there in a sec" Clare says

Clare comes out in a Black strapless baby doll sequin dress with silk rose accent. My mouth Drop I couldn't believe Clare was wearing something so Un Clare but I had to admit she look drop dead Sexy in this dress I look to my side and saw that Declan also had his mouth Drop.

"So Declan what do you think?" Clare asks

"I think you look very sexy in this dress. It one of my Top picks "Declan says with a smirk

"I got three more than I am done … I do not want to be here all night" Clare says then rushes back in the dressing room

Why Declan had to be here I wanted to be the one he asks what you think.

…**.Page Break…. No one's Point of View **

Clare Tired on three more dress, the one she found that she like, she didn't show Declan she wanted it to be a surprise now she needs one more thing for tomorrow she call's Declan to come in there

"Yes Clare" Declan says

"Would you do me a favor?" Clare asks

"Anything for you Beautiful" Declan says

"I need you to go to Spencer's and get me a chucky doll," Clare asks

"Huh" what For… I can't tell you right now, but I need you to go get me it, will you do it for me," Clare asks

**Please Review so I know what you think of it, the next Chapter will be interesting& funny just waits and see. So what do you think the chucky dolls for "hmm"**

**And the wedding and Clare moving in is the next chapter I put the one I wrote into 2 parts because it is long Give me reviews and you will get the next Chapter By tonight **

**XoXo Tori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trying the Knot ch 5 **

**I do not own degrassi or the character's**

**The next day **

I waken up to Eli saying, "Come one Edwards! Today are wedding day, did you get your beauty rest Eli says sarcastically.

…**wedding … Clare Pov**

"You all look Beautiful young ladies ,now I'm going to tell you what you are going to do. "Once you hear your name you will go out that Yellow door, you will walk down going towards that way, to the first song of your choice then you will go and stand by your soon to be husband and take his hand then the fake priest will start. Are we clear?" "Yes! All the girls yell. Well now, I am going to talk to the boys. Mrs. Torres says. First ones to go were "**Jenna Middleton & K.C. Guthrie**. I really did not care, so I took off to get my stuff ready, plan to piss off Eli take one! Maybe this will work so well , that he will ask to get a new partner, then I can get out of this stupid class or maybe end up being partner is with Declan either way I hope this work or ill have to go with plan b.

…..**Page break…. Eli Pov…**

I was sitting with Adam talking and waiting then Adam Name was called he got up and went to get fake marry. 20 minutes later I was waiting for them to call my name and Clare's name so far Kc, Adam, drew & Fitz have gone before me. Talking about Clare I wonder what she' wearing "**Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy**" I am about to find out as I was headed out the yellow door to go stand by the fake priest. I this song started up …wait this is not the song I pick what happen To the Used- Smother me song

This is …this is from the movie the Bride of Chucky, I think it called Crazy By the kidney Thieves. As I was looking to see what Clare look like I was shock Clare had on Black Lace pleated puffy Mini Dress, it had a black flower in front. I watch as Clare came down she had her hair Straighten and she had black nails she was Going slow and holding a Black Roses. As I stare at her, I saw something else in her left hand "WTF" a Chucky Doll it was walking with Clare. She has to just be messing with me, right. this better be a joke, finally after the 3 verse of the song she comes by me still holding the doll hands, she stand by me now she was suppose to grab my hand, I look at her before I could say anything. Mrs. Torres spoke "Um Miss Edwards! Your suppose to hold his hand"

"I am not marrying him," Clare yells

"Then who are you marrying" The priest ask

"Um you haven't notice; I'm holding him right now" Clare says

"You rather marry Chucky the killer Doll then rather me ha-ha this so funny Clare now quit playing around". is she kidding me, that hurts, I look at her and she look dead serious, what happen to her letting me on her good side, well it doesn't look like that going to happen any time soon. I look down at the doll then it started to talk

"HI I'm Chucky! Want to Play suck my plastic cock" Chucky says

What –the hell

"Um miss Edwards this is no time to joke around" Mrs. Torres says

"Who says I am joking I am dead serious I rather marry chucky the killer doll, hell I rather jump off a building or shoot myself in the head Then marry him, at least chucky will make me happy. Eli! No, he wouldn't, he would make me miserable that I end up killing myself". Clare says

"Yes I will be your friend to the very end, now Eli how about that blow Job?" Chucky Says

What the fuck is up with this doll I hate to admit it, but It's kind of freaking me out. Asking me for a blow Job. Eww. But what Clare said really did hurt does she really hate me this much. I look towards Clare and yell out "Clare! What is your Problem?"

"If you do not give me, a blowjob right now you will not be alive to even know what her problem is." Chucky Says with an Evil Grin

"You are my problem, I told you I want nothing to do with you, you didn't listen will hopefully this get through your head I loathe you Eli, I hope you get it through your head now , I don't like you, in matter fact I hate you. I hate you so much, I wish you would just leave me alone and go on with your own Life and stay out of mind, I don't need you, you weren't there before and I don't need you now". Clare says with Venom

She really hate's me, I did not know how much Intel now, I could see the venom in her eyes. I know ,I was stupid for being as jerk to her, I should have been there for her when she needed me the most. I have to make things right, but how?. She seriously hates my guts. And What is up with this doll and Blowjobs?

"What do I have to do to get this over with; I want out of this program?" Clare says annoyed

"Mrs. Edwards you will do as told and if you don't ,you will fail this class and you

And get expelled do you want that." Mrs. Torres asks

"No!" Clare says

"Then listen" Mrs. Torres says

"Fine" Clare says

"Do you miss Edwards take Eli to be your husband" priest asks

"The Truth no ... But this is against my will so yes" Clare says

"Do you Eli yes!" Eli says

"Now I present Clare & Eli Goldsworthy you may now kiss the bride"

"What! I never said he could do that," Clare says annoyed

"What am I some kind of nasty virus" I says in a sarcastic hurt tone

"I rather kiss nasty zombie with a flash eating virus then to kiss you," Clare says

"Ouch Clare that really hurt my feelings" I says sarcastically to hide my true feeling which is Clare really did hurt me.

"You have to do it" priest says

"He can kiss my hand then" Clare says

"Sorry miss Edwards but it has to be somewhere on the face" priest says

"Fine my cheek then" Clare said annoyed. I lend down and gave her a sweet small kiss on her cheek then I pull away even though all I wanted to do was grab her by the waist and pull her closer towards my body the cuff her cheeks and crush my lips on her's. Give her the most passionate kiss you could ever have. But I need to get out of my own fantasy well the only thing that is missing, is her in a school uniform, a very sexy school uniform.

…**..Page break ….wedding dance **

"Now that you lovely couples are marry it time for the first dance"

"Well Kc and Jenna please step on the dance floor for your dance." 30 minutes pass they finally call me and Clare down to the dance floor. Clare walk down to the floor with chucky still in her hand the fucking dolls started talking again

"Eli! Why don't you give me sucky?" Chucky says

"Look Chucky!" oh my gosh I am talking to a fucking doll, I am officially losing it.

"I'm not gay … I don't suck cock… not even plastic one's, I like girl's, in matter fact I'm in love with one particular girl, but she hates my guts right now.

"Chucky! There you are I've been looking all over for you" Clare says

"**Clare Edwards & Elijah Goldsworthy it time to take the floor for your dance."**

If Clare didn't hate me, I would be excited to do the dance but now that I know her true feelings for me , I don't feel so jolly to even do that dance, but I move to the dance floor any way and if things couldn't get worse once again Clare changes the Song. This time to Happy Tree Friends Them song starts to play everyone started laughing at us but I did not care, but Are grade is going to be so bad why does she do this. Mrs. Torres yells at us once again this time saying Clare you have detention for the rest of next week, Great just great that means I have to sit around waiting for her.

"Clare I know you hate me, but did you really have to change the song this is going to mess up are grade." I look at Clare and a saw a Devious Smile plastered on her face I watch her take a drink of her punch then she Dump it on me."What the – Hell Clare!, why did you do that" I yell at her

"It Payback for being a jerk, By the end of this night you're going to be running home away from me". is this her plan to get me out of her life, well I'm not playing her game and I won't give up that easy not without a fight. As I was headed to the Restroom, I caught a glimpse of Declan leaning into kiss Clare then she lean in to meet him then their lips Crash they started making out. This really hurt seeing her making out with another guy, a guy I despise. jealously got the best of me I wanted to go over there and pull Declan off of her and punch him but that would only make Clare even more piss at me. I pretend to Clare my throat they both jump. "Clare it time for us to go," I say. "No, I'm staying here with Declan" Clare says back. "No you are not, you are going home, now here's the key's to morty go and get in the car and wait I'll be there in a couple of minutes" I say and head to the bathroom.

…**Page break…. Eli Pov**

I was just headed out to take me and Clare back to her house when I saw, I couldn't believe her she was driving morty "Oh My Gosh" she going to crash him I started running to morty, I got in front she stop ,that was so close, I walk to the driver side open up the door and pull her out.

"What the Hell Clare! Are you trying to get yourself kill, what is your problem with morty he did nothing to you" I yell at her

"Morty did nothing to me but you did" Clare yells back

I couldn't take this, I push her against morty and crash my lips to her's this kiss was passionate, she kiss me back for a couple of minutes then push me away then slap me straight across the face.

"Keep your lips away from Mind, before I get chucky to cut them off" Clare said with venom in her voice

"Sorry" is all I could say, we both went and got in morty and headed to Clare's house. the ride was silent, I don't know what came over me but I kissed her, I kissed her like I've been waiting to do and she kiss me back but then pull back and slap me. that must me she still has feelings for me and that she just hiding it

Why didn't I see this before. Before i knew it, we were at her house she got out first hurry and got in the house. I got out went to go in, "that little devil" she locks me out. "Clare Diana Edwards open up this door". "No Go home Eli". Fine she wants to play those kind of games what she does not know is I have a spare key to her house, her mother gave it to me but I have to go back home and get it. I will play her little games but I will win, let the games begin I will have Clare Again.

…**.A Hour later….**

I just left my house headed back to Clare's, it took awhile cause I wanted to pack some things I will need tomorrow, it only took me 5 minutes to get back. I got out of morty grab my bag then got the house key out of my pocket and unlock the door I headed in then close the door and lock it. I quietly went in, maybe I could scare her, she wouldn't even know it me, she thinks I went home, I went up stairs to her room open her door slowly when I walk in she was nowhere in sight where could she be … damn I got to pee, I drop my bag on her floor then went to her bathroom and unzip my jean then pull myself out as I was peeing I notice Clare in the shower washing her hair she didn't notice me yet , but damn I never knew Clare had a sexy body she had the perfect breast sizes she was about a 34c she the curves of a goddess she had a tight ass.

I couldn't help but look ,but then she notice me ,then scream at me to get out then she look down I look down saw shit! I'm hard she scream "OMG,OMG Get out! Pervert" I could not help but laugh she hurry up and grab a towel and wrap it around herself but it was too late I saw her body and I'm all ready hard, but who wouldn't be Clare Edwards is Gorgeous and sexy mix together and her body is wow! is all I can say. She tried to push me out of the bathroom but I still had my problem hanging out fully hard. She gave me one last shove out of the bathroom then locks her door. I go and sit on her bed and think of something that is a boner kill hmm Grandma in a bikini. Well that works. 5 minutes later Clare Finally comes out, I watch as she came out in here purple Pajama pants and a grey sweatshirt she look really good , she came and sat on the bed by me she didn't say a word so I started talking.

"Clare what was up with the chucky doll and how the hell did you get it to talk"

"Declan was the one that got it to talk" Clare says

I guess I should of know that. I look at Clare she was quit she look sleepy

"I think we should go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day, and we have to move your stuff to my house". I say

"don't remind me " Clare says

"I just did ,now good night" I said that as I lay in her bed I knew what was coming

"Eli get out of my bed " Clare yells

"No I'm tired, now night" I says back to her

"Fine but if you fall off the bed don't bitch" Clare said

…**..Page Break…. The next Day Eli Pov**

Clare and I wake up around 9:00 Am this morning. I took a shower and she went down stairs and made breakfast. I will tell you one thing; I am not eating or drinking anything she makes. For all the shit, she pull last night, I will be making my own drink and food Intel she comes down. We have been packing and getting stuff of her to take for 3 hours now she was now getting her lap top to take. "I'm ready," Clare says "Good, cause I'm ready to go home sweet home," I say with a smirk. We both go down stairs and head out to morty we put the rest of her things in the back and go straight to my house to unpack everything. It only took as 15 minutes to get to my house. Well mom & dad is not home good thing we will have time to unpack.

I grab the boxes, stuff of Clare, and take it inside as I unlock the door and go straight to my room.

"You really weren't lying when you said I will be staying in your room" Clare says

No I wasn't, sorry Edwards but we don't have Guest room's here"

"So does that also mean I have to sleep in your bed to?" Clare Asks

"Yeah, unless you want to sleep on the couch, but I got to warn you , you'll end up having Back problems" I say with a smirk

"Where do I shower?" clare Asks

"In My bathroom another thing I got to warn you about ,the lock is broke"

"Great" Clare says sarcastically

It took us 4 hours to get everything Unpack and put away. It was Now 5:30. CeCe and bullfrog will be home soon. I look at Clare she looks like she was getting sleep, "do you want to take a nap" I ask her. She shook her head yes and got on to my bed and lay down I sat by her and watch TV while she drift off to a deep sleep.

…**..Page break…. Eli Pov **

I woke up it was 9:30 pm

I guess I must have fallen asleep, I look at my left and there she was still soundly A sleep she was mumbling something but I couldn't really hear her, then I heard my Mom CeCe calling me & Clare down. I really didn't want to wake her but she needs to eat and so I shake her. "Clare! Wake up" I say

"Hmm" Clare says sleepy

"You need to get up and eat," I say

Clare open her eye and looks up and actually gives me a smile I was surprised by this she got up with bed head she look so cute and follow me down stairs.

As we headed down stairs Clare Trip over her own foot I couldn't help but laugh at her, "that wasn't funny, I'm still really sleepy" Clare says. We headed to the kitchen there was my mom and dad AKA CeCe & Bullfrog my amazing parents.

"Clare! It so good to see you again"

"It good to see you to Mrs. Goldsworthy"

"Please! Clare call me CeCe"

"And call me Bullfrog it really is nice to see you again and also Nice having you living with us" Bullfrog says

"Thank you, wow this food looks amazing. Clare says

**Please Review so I know what you think of it, the next chapter I have not work on yet but you will get it sometime this week coming up **

**XoXo Tori**


	6. I hate you

**Trying the Knot ch 6 **

**"I Hate you"**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters**

**I would like to thank my lovely Beta reader & best friend Liv Aka ****ShootingStaronTheHorizon and my other good friend MadameDegrassi96. Go read there fan fiction too there amazing this chapter for you guys!**

_Throughout the whole dinner Cece & bullfrog saw that Eli and Clare weren't getting along. Clare didn't say anything neither did Eli. It was a very quiet night.  
_

Clare POV:

As I was sitting at the kitchen table with Eli and his parents. I was waiting for this dinner to be over with. I thought after I was done I could go up stairs, ignore Eli and read one of my new books, but Cece decided to spark a conversation.

"So what exactly do you guys have to do in this marriage?" She asked.

"Fake marriage" She corrected.

"To tell you the truth we really do not know yet" Eli and I said in unison.

"All we know is, we will have a fake job, maybe even have a fake baby" Eli said with a smirk.

"Let hope not!" I said.

Why would he even think I would even want a kid with him? I don't care if it's a fake child. I wouldn't even have his child if he were the last guy on earth. Well that's a slight exaggeration. Okay, who am I kidding? I still have feelings for Eli. I tried so hard to get rid of them but they won't go away. Damn him! Why did he have to come back in my life? Damn this project! Why is the universe doing this to me? Do they seriously want to put me in a crazy home? Cause by the end of this project, I think I will be in one.

"If we pick it out of the hat… then yes dear! We will have a baby" Eli said smugly with a smirk plastered on his face.

Oh, how bad I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face but, instead I kicked him under the table, giving him my own smirk "I don't think so!" I told him sternly.

"But, Sweetie, Clare-bear, Pumpkin" Eli playfully teased.

"Do not call me those! What am I your daughter?" I back talked.

"Only if I can spank you and kiss you goodnight" Nice retaliation, Elijah.

"I do not think so Elijah!" I know he hates that name.

"Hey! Do not call me that, unless you want me to give you a permanent name… Like Clary, Clara…or maybe Clarissa" Eli warned.

"You better not!"I said my, tone less than friendly.

"Oh, I think I should ….specially if it gets under your skin this much, I think I will use." He contimplated, giving me a smirk.

That's one of the things I hate about him. He always gets under my skin, but not this time, I gave him an evil stare then said... "You do that then you will also have a permanent name Elijah!" I warned.

"Oh, and what that would be Clara?" His voice challenged.

I hate that name. If he wants to fight fire with fire, well, then I'll give it right back to him.

"How about Mr. Asshole? Or Mr. idiotic?" I questioned.

"Or Mr. handsome, Mr. loveable, Mr. Clare wants me so bad" Eli said smugly

you are so full of yourself Goldsworthy" I said rolling my eyes.

"Only for you my Clara!" Eli said with a smirk.

"How about I slap that smirk right off your face?" I said, beginning to get irritated by him.

"I would like to see you try" He challenged.

Is he daring me? I'm not taking this anymore. I raised my hand, about to swing my hand to slap Eli right in the face. He caught my right hand, pulling me closer to him. He stared in my into my ocean blue eyes with a smirk, his oh so famous smirk. "Sorry pumpkin but I'm stronger than you so whatever you throw towards me I can take it." He said with a grin.

_Cece and bullfrog knew what they had to do to get the two to get along, maybe even get them together. Cece decided to lead them to the kitchen where she had a pair of handcuffs in the drawer._

"I think we should leave you kids to talk in private but, before we go would you and Clare help me in the kitchen I need to talk to you two." Clare and Eli both followed his mom into the kitchen.

"So mom what did you want to talk to us about?" Eli asked. "Will you guys help me with the dishes?" His mother responded.

"Sure" Clare said. Eli just nodded while they washed the dishes.

Cece went into the the kitchen drawer and got out the handcuffs. She already had them open. She grabbed both of the wrists while they weren't looking and locked the handcuffs in place.

Eli POV

What the fuck!

Did my mom just handcuff us together? I yanked on the chain, finding myself pulling Clare along with me.

"Mom what is this?" I asked

"Eli this is for you & Clare's own good" Is she kidding me?

"How is this for our own good, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Clare asked. "I was wondering the same damn thing." I stood there waiting for my mom to answer.

"Well let see...One, you two are not getting along. Two, you guys are supposed to be married. I don't care if this marriage is fake; you need to work it out like a real couple. What happened to you two you used to be such good friends?" CeCe asked.

Is my mother serious? We aren't getting along because Clare is being stubborn. I said I was sorry, it's not my fault, and that she won't forgive me.

"You should ask your son that question … it's all his fault" Clare answered, her voice wrathful.

"Here we go again, it's my entire fault I made one mistake, and she's treating me like I murdered someone!" I said, unable to comprehend why she was blaming me!

I turned towards Clare. I couldn't help, but yell.

"My fault! I said I was sorry, it's not my fault you're holding a grudge against me!" I said, my tone lacing venom.

"I will hold it against you as long as I want, you deserve it "she answered coldly.

"You see what I have to deal with mom?" I yelled.

"You two will be handcuffed in till you know how to get along. Do you hear me?" My mother warned.

"But, Mom!" I argued like a little child.

"You and Clare heard me"My mother reminded.

"Yes mom!" I said. "Yes Mrs. Goldsworthy" Clare responded.

"Now you will not take this off, if I catch them off you two will be spending a lot of time at home, doing everything together just like a couple would. Eating, getting dressed, taking a shower, going to school… you will be doing everything together.

hmm taking a shower together now I can get use to that, even getting dressed maybe this… us stuck together thing wouldn't be so bad … one good thing she won't be able to see Declan without me there.

"Are you serious I'm not getting dressed or taking a shower with him!" Clare announced. I knew she would say that.

"But see that's just it you have no choice" My mother informed.

"You two are going to live every waking hour together, until I say they come off."

"Now you two will be stuck together and you won't be able to take it off without us knowing it so we expect you to follow these rules and listen." She advised.

Now Eli, your father & I are going out to the Cramer's party so … we hope you kids have a good night. We won't be back in tell tomorrow or maybe Sunday night. It depends on how your father feels. Now Bye sweetie" My mother waved.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad I hope you have fun Night." I said.  
"And why is that sweetie?" I asked, tempting her.

"For one… you keep on using those stupid pet names. Two, I'm stuck with you as my husband, fake husband. Three I have to live with you and four you're so full of yourself and I hate it!" Clare exclaimed

"That last time I checked..." I made it sound like I had something on her  
"you liked me, not only that, but you had the biggest crush on me." I told her, my voice sounding conceited.

"Yeah the last time, I was pretty much out of my mind, so didn't know what I was thinking." Clare answered.

"That not what I heard, you told me I broke your heart. The only way I could do that, is if you cared for me… or even…loved me."  
Clare rolled her eyes.

"You wish I loved you ….sorry to break it to you, but I hate you Eli!" She screamed.

"Yeah and I hate you, Clara" I answered back.

"Good, I'm glad you do Elijah" Clare said, leaving it at that.

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. The next chapter will be pretty interesting im wokring on the next chapter right now i will give you 3 chapter's here's your first xx**

**xoxo Tori **


	7. I've just been thinking about him

"**I've just been thinking about him"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters**

**I would like to thank my lovely Beta reader & best friend Liv Aka "ShootingStaronTheHorizon" and my other good friend**

**"MadameDegrassi96" Go read their fan fiction too they're amazing. This chapter's for you guys!.**

Clare tried to pull Eli towards the stairs, but Eli ended up pulling Clare towards the living room. Clare didn't want to argue, so she let Eli

Take her to the living room. They both sat down right next to each other.

Eli grabbed the remote with his free hand and turned the TV on. He scanned the channels to find something to watch, so far nothing

Was on yet. He browsed the TV guide to see what program was showing next. Clare went ahead and snatched the remote from his right hand.

Her eyes scanned the TV guide. She saw that True Blood was on next. Clare turned the channel to HBO then Eli snagged the remote

Back from her and said "oh no you're in my house, which means my rules"

"I don't think so Eli … I want to see True blood" Clare argued. "Yeah and I want to watch leather face." Eli answered back.

"You can watch it later on tonight, it comes on again at 12." Clare reasoned.

"So does your True Blood … you can't wait in till later?" Eli asked.

"No, I want to see it now before I fall asleep." Clare said.

Clare and Eli ended up fighting over the remote. Clare and Eli kept snatching it from each other, until they both ended up falling on the Floor.

They started playfully wrestling each other for the remote, until Clare hit the living room table where a big cup of water fell on both of them, soaking them.

"Great, just great! Look what you did Clare." Eli accused.

"Me! You're the one that push me against the table! It's your fault not mine." Clare defended.

"Yeah well you're the one, who made us fall off the couch, so you're the one that started it!" Eli retorted.

"I'm ready to just go to sleep, so can you just watch your movie in your room." Clare said.

"Aw, is poor Edwards getting sleepy?" Eli asked.

"No, I'm getting sick of you." Clare responded.

"Sweetie, you're just going to have to get used to me." Eli smirked.

Clare pulled Eli towards the stairs. They both went to their bedroom, where Eli and Clare both got on the bed.

Clare didn't even bother to put on her sleep wear. She got in the bed and under the covers, and then she closed her eyes praying that

Sleep would take her over. After 5 minutes of having her eyes closed, sleep finally came. Eli was sitting on the bed watching Clare sleep.

He couldn't help but, love the way she looked as she was asleep. She looked so pure, like an angel when she slept.

...  
_-Dream Sequence-_

_Clare came down the aisle in a white, ivory, strapless beaded bodice, with intricate beaded snowflake accents, and trill skirt with a _

_Floor length snowflake train. Clare's hair was in a bouffant with a blue princess tiara. She had some hair flowing down by her cheeks with a white veil over her face. _

_Declan literally couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful, in fact more than that, radiant, gorgeous, perfect if you will. Clare _

_Had one hand tucked into her Father's arm and her right hand holding the bouquet of red roses. _

_As she was walking down that aisle with a tear in her eye because, really, this is it, the beginning to the rest of Declan and her's lives, the moment they have been waiting for and her whole dream coming true._

_Declan understands, he feels it too, and the closer she gets, the wider his smile becomes and when he reaches her, her father steps out _

_Gives her a kiss on the cheek and gives her away to her now soon to be husband, Declan. _

_Clare closes her eyes to take this all in, as Declan pulls up her veil. Clare opens her eyes to see no other than Eli Goldsworthy. "This can't be!" Clare screams she starts running away from him. She opens the church door, it's raining and there, Eli is again. This time when Clare _

_Tries to run he grabs her arm and spins her around. Now she is face to face with him. "What do you want, Eli?" Clare asks. _

_"I want you." Eli responds. Right when Eli is about to kiss her, she faints and that's when Clare wakes up catching her breath and asks _

_Herself why? Why am I still dreaming about him? Why does he always have to mess up my dreams?_

_Clare was up for the rest of the half of the night, until sleep once again took over._

…..

Clare and Eli spent Sunday in their bedroom together, since they couldn't get dressed and Clare wouldn't take a shower with him. They worked on their English assignment, which was _what __would you have done, if you where in the character shoes?_ They could pick any

Story. Clare picked the book _Hush__, Hush_, she loved the character Nora Grey and her love interest named Patch he was the fallen angel, the bad boy.

Eli picked the book_ Beastly_ it was the dark version of the beauty and beast but, in modern day fashion. He loved the characters in this book, the girl name Lindy character reminded him of Clare, how sweet and innocent she was. Eli would say he would be the Beast but, Eli wasn't really like the guy name Kyle character.

Eli would never act like the Kyle in book. They spend the whole day writing what they would have changed or done if they where that Character in the book. Right after, they exchanged papers and edited it together.

Once they were done with their English assignments they worked on there "Trying The Knot" packet.

"So what activity do you want to do first?" Eli asked

"I say drama" Clare responded

"Why drama?" Eli asked curiously.

"Cause I did it last year, and I enjoyed it." Clare replied.

"You were in drama, that so shocking" Eli said sarcastically

"Alright Mr. Smart ass, leave the sarcasm outside, Today I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth" Clare said annoyed.

"Well I am glad you noticed, but come on Clare _smart mouth_, you could do better than that." Eli said.

"Eli! If you're going to be a smart ass then just leave me alone" Clare answered, aggravated.

"Where is the fun in that?" Eli asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Eli! I'm not in the mood today" Clare said.

"You were in the mood last night?" Eli asks

"Yeah well, that was last night and today is a different day, different mood" Clare answered.

Eli starts looking through Clare's bag.

"What are you doing?" Clare asks

"I am looking for your crazy pills. You know, they have to be around here somewhere, for moments like these, right? Eli questions.

"That's not funny. What if I really were crazy?" Clare retorted.

"Either crazy or bipolar" Eli argued.

"Eli!"

"Clare!" Eli mocked her.

…..

Cece and Bull frog just got home. They're hearing Clare and Eli argue.

She thought maybe, just maybe they could work out their differences, but it looks like Cece going to have to take out the big guns… and make them work it out.

"Clare and Elijah! Will you two stop it?" CeCe yelled over the ruckus.

"He started it" Clare answered.

"What do I have to do, to get you two to just get along?" His mother asked, her tone furious.

"There's nothing you can do. We just don't get along." Clare answered.

"Well I guess, I will have to resort to plan b." His mother said. Eli began to get nervous.

"Plan b, what's plan b?" He asked.

"This Thursday night, we are all going to go on a little trip." His mother spoke.

"Trip?" Clare questioned.

"Yes trip"

"Where to…? We have school." Clare reminded.

"It will be okay, you'll only miss one day, but I'm not telling you where, you'll just have to find out." CeCe said, leaving them in suspense.

….

Clare and Ali were walking to the library.

"Thank god! While we're in school, no handcuffs."

"Why do you look so tired?" Ali asked.

"I was having those dreams again" Clare responded.

"So you dream about Eli again?" Ali answered.

"Third night in a row" Clare rolled her eyes.

"What did he do in the dream?" Ali asked, curiously.

"Stuff" Clare answered quickly.

"Oh, stuff. What kind of stuff? Was it one of those vivid dreams, where you could feel his lips and smell his hair?" Ally teased.

"I'm not saying" Clare refrained from answering.

"Oh my God Clare! You had a wet dream about Mr. Goldsworthy" Ali accused.

"I didn't say that" Clare argued.

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face" Ali laughed.

"No it's not, Ali." Clare said

"Sure it not Clare-bear" Ali said sarcastically.

"I've just been thinking about him, a lot, lately..." Clare said.

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. The next chapter will be pretty interesting I'm working on the next chapter right now I will give one more chapter before this weekend is over I meant have 2 but I don't know yet I still have to work on my other stories. **

**xoxo Tori **


	8. I am in…if you're in

**Trying the Knot ch 8**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters**

**"I am in…if you're in"**

**Eli Pov **

I was walking down the hall searching for Clare. I wanted to pester her a little bit for being such a pain in my ass this whole weekend. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but when she wants to… she can be such a bitch in her own saint way.

I saw her and Ali talking. I was about to interrupt her & Ali, but when I heard "Just admit it… Clare you're still in love with Eli" I stopped walking and froze. She's still in love with me? I thought she hated me. I leaned against the wall towards our lockers.

I will admit I kind of seem like a stalker right now. I wasn't, it just I had to hear the rest of their conversation.

I watched Clare look at Ali and gave her an exasperated look "I am not" Clare yells. Ali looks at Clare and gives her bull-shit look "Sure you don't...Clare keep telling yourself that"

Clare starts to get really annoyed cause she knows that Ail can see right through her lies. "But I don't love Eli… I just don't …love him." Clare says

"You can lie all you want, but you know you still love him." Ali says

That when I decided to mess with Clare "In Love with who?" I ask

"None of your business" Clare said with an evil stare

"Clary … why won't you tell me? Is it because it's about me?"

"You wish Eli, but not everything revolves around you." She answered, harshly.

"Sure it doesn't, but when it comes to you … it always does" I retorted.

Right when Clare was going to say something back. I pulled her towards our next class.

"Come on Edwards, you're going to be late."

…

Clare and Eli took their seats as they waited for the teacher. Clare was about to say something when Mrs. Torres walked in the room.

"Today class, we are going to pick your first volunteer job for this week, as you may all know there is going to school carnival this whole week, so you will be volunteer's. Starting tomorrow, you will start the job that you have picked from the hat. right here. You will pick the job you get from this hat for tomorrow"…

"Who want to go first?"

Drew spoke up. "I'll go first" Drew stuck his hand into the hat. He moved his hand around some paper's hoping to get something easy. He didn't want to get the safe sex booth or even the dunk tank. After 2 minutes he finally picked a paper from the hat. Pop corn cart

"Sweet" Drew said out loud

Mrs. Torres decided, that for the rest of the class she would just take the hat around and everyone pick from their seat.

The first person to pick was Jenna.

Jenna reached her hand into the hat and did the same as Drew. She moved her hand around the papers then she pulled out one and read it… Karaoke booth "yes" Jenna exclaimed.

Kc was next to pick from the hat … He got Dunk Tank, then Declan… he got Safe Sex booth.

He wasn't happy, he wanted something more interesting. Anya got popcorn cart. Sav, Ali & Clare got kissing Booth. Eli & Fitz also got Safe sex Booth. Bianca got Games booth. And Holly J and Fiona Got cotton candy bar they were happy with that.

Mrs. Torres put the hat back down on her desk, then turned to the class and said...

"Now that everyone knows what they got for this Wednesday's carnival night. I will give you all your times for your counseling with Mrs. Naz. Mrs. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy you two are first …so take your things and go to the guidance office for your appointment."

…

"Mrs. Goldsworthy & Mr. Goldsworthy" Mrs. Naz said

"It Mrs. Edwards" Clare said

"Um… sorry sweetie but you're married now and I'm supposed to treat you like a real married couple… so I will call you Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy" The counselor insisted.

"Now how would you describe your marriage?" Mrs. Naz Asked

"Dreadful" Clare said

I wouldn't say it Dreadful…. I say it interesting. Eli said

"Why is that Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Mrs. Naz asked, curiously

"His parents have us handcuffed to each other while where home, or if we go out somewhere."

"And why is that Clare?" Mrs. Naz Asked

"Because where not getting along and all we do is fight" Clare answered.

"See that's the problem ,if you two would just get along everything else would work itself out.… you wouldn't have to be handcuffed."

"But I see Cece and bullfrog are using my idea"

"Wait, you're the one that told them to do that to us?"

"Guilty as charged Elijah your mother and your father are good friends of mine. They're the ones that called me to ask me for my advice. I told them that you two will have to be stuck together order to get along."

"Trust me Mrs. Naz with Clare! ...nothing will ever make us get along" Eli said.

See, that's your opinion, trust me after you two spend a few days stuck together, you'll end up getting along." Mrs. Naz says with a smile.

"So let me guess you're the one that told them we should take a trip this Thursday night?" Clare asked.

"You are correct my little saint" Mrs. Naz Said

"Great." Clare said less than enthusiastically.

…

Clare was just heading to her next class when Declan stopped her.

"Hey Clare…. I was wondering if we could talk some where private" He asked.

"Um… yeah sure... Does the library sound good?" Clare asked.

"Yeah that fine… as long as we find a spot far away from everyone"

Clare & Declan headed towards the library all the way towards the back where no one could hear or even see them.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Clare Asked

"Clare! … I know you still have feelings for Eli" Declan said.

"Yeah … I know you still have feelings for holly j" Clare said.

"How did you know Clare?"

"I can tell Declan"

**"I thought I** **disguise****my feelings quite well …I guess not as well as I thought. But I do like you Clare" **

"And I like you too declan"

"But not love…" Clare and Declan both said

We both know we like each other… but we want to be with the ones we love… We both tried so hard to get over them, Eli & Holly j… but …we still love them and we can't stop."

Declan Said.

"So what are we going to do?" Clare asked

Well we could always pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend… we could work together on this… cause I really like you Clare… I think this could really work… we pretend where the It couple, which well make holly j and Eli really jealous. We play with their emotions.

We make them see what there really missing, then once they come crawling back, we don't take them back right away. We make them suffer for a while in till we're sure they're worth it." Declan said

Wow… you really want to pretend to be the **It couple**?" Clare Asked

"I am in…if you're in" Declan said

"Am In" Clare said

The school bell sounded letting them know they have 5 minutes to get to their next class or they'd be late.

"Good… so that's settled then…. I'll see you later ….**Girlfriend**…remember always fellow my lead even if don't understand." Declan said

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. The next chapter will be pretty interesting I'm working on the next chapter right now it almost done**

**Give me Reviews and you will get your next chapter trust me you will really like it. **

**Xoxo Tori **


	9. It does not matter who fault it was

**Title:**** It does not matter who fault it was,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters**

Clare was getting ready to take her shift. Ali was kissing her last customer it was Drew her boyfriend. after five minutes it was her turn. Clare really did not want to do a ridiculous kissing booth all she wanted to do is go home and read Replacement book By Brenna Yovanoff.

Ali was coming down from the booth." Clare it's your turn, have fun," Ali said

"Yeah right… kissing booth aren't what I call fun… I rather be making out

With my boyfriend," Clare said.

"Wait, what! Who?" Ali Blurted.

"Me and Declan" Clare Replied.

"Oh-my-God… I am so happy for you." Ali Screeched.

"Thanks" Clare said

Clare took her spot at the kissing booth and waited for the first person.

Tons of guys got in line…the first person to sit in the chair next to Clare. It was Declan.

Declan lean in and whisper in Clare Ear. "Eli watching… make sure you make it look good."

That when Declan lean in and Crash his soft lips on Clare's. His lips constantly moving, pulling, and sucking. His tongue on the tip of her lips, and Clare granted him access.

Until a someone pulled her back. "Clare, what the hell is this!" exclaimed a voice Declan knew and hated all too well.

"I'm Sorry; Elijah is there a reason why you bother us"

"You're making out with my Wife!" Eli shouted.

"Fake Wife "Clare pointed out.

Elijah why don't you go mess with someone who isn't taken' Declan said.

Clare saw the testosterone filled environment and tried to push them back.

You know what, guys? Can we just dial it down? And just step away, Ok?

You know what she right. Declan said

Ok. Declan…. On the other hand, we can straighten it out now.

Eli turns around quickly throwing a punch aiming for Deccan's face, but hitting him in the jaw.

"Elijah! Stop It!" Clare yells. Declan than grabs Eli and throws him out of the kissing booth. They both attack each other like hungry wolves, bumping into barrels and tripping over carnival balloon displays. The two boys wrestle on the ground, fighting for Clare. Clare tries to break up the fight, shouting "Eli get off!" When that does not work. She jumps on Eli backs, and Declan loses his balance and backs into a popcorn cart. The popcorn cart breaks and popcorn spills everywhere, leaving the two boys on the ground covered in pop corn. Drew steps back and swears. Clare stands up and pulls popcorn out of her bra, preparing for Mr. Simpson to yell at her.

"Ms. Clare Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy…You both are suspended for two weeks then when you get back you will have one week of detention do I make myself clear.

"Yes Mr. Simpson." Clare and Eli both said.

Eli and Clare grab their things and headed to Morty.

On the drive home, no one said a word.

Eli Pov

Soon as Clare and I got home. My mother Cece called us into the kitchen. "Clare and Elijah would you please come in the kitchen."

Clare and I put are things down on the floor and went into the kitchen

"Clare and Elijah you two are in big trouble" Cece and Bullfrog said then look to each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, so we could never be those kinds of parents but you two... are going on a little trip for the rest of the week for getting suspended."

I was still wonder about this trip. Where are my parents thinking about taking us?

"Will you finally tell us where you are taking us?" Clare asked

Now where would be the fun in that? No, we will not tell you. Now go upstairs and start packing.

Clare and I grab our things on the floor and head to our room.

"So why did you do it Eli"

"Do what Clare!"

'You know exactly of what I am talking about" Clare said

"And that would be" I said innocently

"Why did you start a fight with Declan?"

"Because I do not like him"

"No, I don't think that, what it was, I think you where jealous."

"I was not; I just do not think Declan good for you"

"Oh and why is that Elijah!"

"Do not… call me that"

"Oh, am sorry… Mr. Jealousy"

I was not jealous, But it is True about Declan and I heard he just using you to get back at Holly j"

"He is not…we are very happy together"

"Well Clary if you want to be with him then be my guess. But do not come running to me…when he breaks your heart"

"Trust me…there will not be any running to you, for anything."

Why is Clare so naïve. you can just tell he using her, can she just see it. But I will not lie I do want her to come running to me when he breaks her heart. I will heal her heart.

As Clare and I sit there and pack. She looks at me and asked.

"So do you have any clue…on where there taking us"

"Nope! No clue Clare."

I wake up early then I usually do. I would get up but Clare & I are back handcuff again, so I have to wait for her to get up. So I turn on the TV and scan the channels, nothing is really on so decided I just stick to cartoons for now.  
As I am watching TV, I notice Clare moving backward and forward either she having a nightmare or that she must be having a very good dream.

After 20 minutes Clare, finally get up.  
"Bad dream" I asked her  
"Umm… sort of" she says.  
"Want to talk about?" I asked.  
"I rather not" she says.  
Right when Clare & I were about to head to the door my mom came in.  
"You two need to go down stairs and eat breakfast" Cece said.  
" But what about a shower" Clare asked.  
"No time for that now, go eat breakfast I made. While bullfrog and I get your things into the Morty  
Clare and I headed down stairs and eat breakfast. Clare eats some cereal while I eat egg and bacon.

"Are you going to finally tell us where you're taking us?" Clare asked.  
"Where not taking you anywhere. Eli taking you…I will give you direction to the place you two are going" Cece said.  
"What, are you serious?" Clare asked.  
"Yes, I am very serious; it will only take you a day to get there. You'll be there by tonight if you hurry up. Cece replied.  
"Do I have to go, it wasn't my fault Eli started it" Clare said.  
"It does not matter who fault it was, your both going" Cece said.

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. **

**Sorry this is short. I have been having huge writer's Block… but next chapter will be longer. You will get to find out where…They go.**

**Any guesses where.**

**another thing I'm looking for a Beta Reader… if you will like to be it message me.**

**Xoxo Tori **


	10. Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

**I Love people that know there movies… Yupe! You are right the whole fight scene was from she's the man: the Movie. I was hoping someone would catch that, Good Job to miss conceived & ****clareandeliforever****.**

**And Thanks to ****clareandeliforever****. For being my beta reader. this chapter is for you.**

**Title:**** "****Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking off Her Clothes Part 1****"****"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.**

Clare stood up and walked down the steps to meet Eli in the driveway. Eli checks and made sure they had everything. The two put their last things in the back of Morty. Eli used both hands to slam the trunk door shut, as Clare took to the passenger side and Eli to the driver's seat.  
Clare picked up her book, as Eli turned on to the highway. The hearse glided along the open road.

Soon as Eli stops at the light, he grabbed is iPod and plugs it into the stereo. The first song he plays was Sink into Me by Taking Back Sunday.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey" Eli shouts

Come on,  
Tell me that you're better,  
and you rather just forget,  
that things have got so far.  
Yeah, tell me that you're better,  
and you rather just forget,  
that things have got too far." Eli sing's along.

"You're all I see,  
sink into me.  
Sharpen your teeth" as Eli sings this part he looks at Clare, not bothering to make sure the light is still red.  
"Sink into me.  
Sink into me (sink in, sink in)

I'd like to see our roles reversed,  
to watch you hang on every word,  
I'd like to see you have your way.  
I keep my grammar well rehearsed,  
correct each stutter, every slur,  
come on and have your way with me.

Now tell me that you're better,  
and you rather just forget,  
that things have got so far.  
You tell me that you're better,  
and you rather just forget,  
that things have got too far." When the chorus was about to come on, he prepared to sing his heart out, but suddenly Clare changed it. Chores.

"Hey! Why the hell did you change it?" Eli asked, annoyed.

"I don't like the song" Clare said, matter-of-factly.

"I do not care what you like, this is my car and my rules," Eli said, irritated.

"Well, I am not going to sit here and listen to your depressing music"

"I do not care what you want."

"Arg! I hate you!"

"Are you sure? The last time I check you have been dreaming about me for the past week," Eli said mockingly

Clare's eyes widened "I was not! You wish, Goldsworthy"

"Oh, I do not wish… but I do not lie. Little saint, you like me just admit it." Eli taunted, knowing he was getting to her.

"I do not! I hate you." The thought of spending that much time in a car, with Eli, and him knowing about her dream was making Clare feel like she might hyperventilate.

She knew, in that instant, the trip had suddenly gotten a lot more complicated.

The rest of the ride was fill with bantering and so much yelling Clare could not wait until they got to the mysterious place and get the hell away from Eli.

After bickering on where to go, they agreed that they would stop at the Express Burger first, considering they both could hear each other's stomachs growl. Eli parked Morty, hopped out, not bothering to open the door for Clare, and walked in. Waiting for the obnoxiously slow waiter, they both stood there awkwardly. Finally, after 3 minutes, the waiter comes out.

"Welcome to express burger, my name is Emma and I will be you waitress this evening"

She grabs two menus and leads them to their table, Eli followed first, and Clare followed distantly behind him. Eli sat on one side and Clare sat on the other.

"So… what are you getting" Eli asked, skimming over the menu.

"The cheese burger & a side of fries" Clare replied, setting her menu down.

"I think I'll get the same,"

When the waiter came back, Eli and Clare order their food quietly and avoided eye contact. The waiter looked at them suspiciously, but smiled nonetheless and politely gave them their drinks and took their menus. Clare fidgeted and waited awkwardly, while Eli looked around the room, both not speaking a word to each other. After a short wait, they both were brought their food, and ate silently.

After they finished, they kindly paid and left a tip.

They headed back into Morty and started driving to the unknown destination.

"Eli can we please listen to something different for at least 5 minutes" Clare pleaded.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hear your pop crap.,"

"Yeah, will I don't want to hear your gothic music"

"It doesn't matter what you want…my car, my rules"

"How much longer until where there?"

"Well how it looks, we won't be there until 7 tonight,"

"Are you serious? I can't even be in a car with you for five minutes! How am I suppose to get through this ride?" she whined.

"You'll learn to get along with me… or deal with it,"

"I don't think I will ever get along with you,"

"Will either get along with me or deal with it…it's your choice"

Clare rolled her eyes, "Fine! I'll just take a nap then"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Clare was starting to get up when she fell off a bed.

She looks around wondering how she had got on the bed or even in this hotel room.

"Eli?" She yelled.

No answer.

Curious, she got up off the floor and looked around in the hotel room. He wasn't sleeping, he wasn't even in the bathroom.

Where could he be?

Right when she was about to leave and go look for him, he came through the door.

"You're finally up sleepy head" He smirked.

"Why did you rent a room? I thought we were going to that unknown yet place?"

"I was, but I got tired and decided that why not just get a room at a hotel then drive the rest of their tomorrow."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No, I am not kidding. I was getting tired, so I stopped here a got us a room"

"Are you sure about that, I think there's more to it."

"Maybe there is, but I won't tell you"

"Why did you really stop here?"

"To get the truth out of you."

Clare was confused, "What Truth?"

"Do you love me?" Eli asked, walking towards her.

"What?"

"Well…Do you?" Eli asked again.

"I do love you… but I don't know if I can trust you"

Eli pushes Clare against wall and kisses her hard, but she in return pushes him away from her. Before Clare could resist him in any way, he reached for her and wrapped an arm around her waist, tightly, not letting her leave that easily. He pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her slowly; deeply and passionately. By the time, Eli's lips were on hers, moving desperately against hers, she did not resist in pulling away. With his free hand, he began to trace a line from her temple, to her cheek, and to her mouth. He reached chin, jaw line, neck, shoulder, and then finally he cupped her right breast. Gently, he started fondling her.

Clare started to moan, her back arching into his gentle touch.

"Clare, wake up" Eli said

Clare awakens to see it was all nothing but a dream.

She looks at Eli, curious and wondering if she said his name at all.

"That must have been some dream you where having there." Eli smirked.

"It was nightmare" Clare lied

"Are you sure about it…to me it sound like you where moaning?"

"I was not, I was trying to scream, but the killer had his hand over my mouth"

"Yeah right, you where moaning, but you never said their name. So….Clare who where you have a very naughty dream about? Hmm.?"

"Like I would tell you"

"Was it about, I don't know, a sparkle vampire that goes by the name Edward Cullen?"

"No"

"If you tell me, I let you listen to your music"

"No way am I telling you"

"Why, was it about me?"

"You wish, Goldsworthy. Not everything is always about you"

"Whatever you say…Ms. naughty"

"You are such an Asshole"

"Now, now there, Ms Edwards , that his foul languages you are using there. Do I have to punish you?"

'You such an asshole. I need to call the Ripley's Believe it or Not! Because I am standing here looking at the biggest asshole ever known to man."

"I am not an Asshole…but I am sarcastic, you're just trying to hide the fact about your naughty dream…and I'm betting it was about me and that why you are trying too hard to change It and make me mad…but it will not work with me…I know you Clare Edwards and I know how you work."

"You don't know anything about me"

You wanna make a bet on that?"

"No"

"Didn't think so"

Clare try so hard to end the conversation, but with Eli it always difficult.

Eli cell phone started ring.

_Saved! _Clare thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli "

"Hey Adam , what up"

"I got some news"

"What kind of news"

"Well, it's about Clare & Declan"

"What about Them"

"I heard from a few people that saw it, Clare has got on birth control and her and Declan are going too soon"

"No fucking way"

"Yeah, sorry dude but you are going to be losing her to Declan."

"Not if I have anything to do with it"

"Oh, no. what are you thinking about doing"

"Can't talk right now I am driving with Clare to that unknown place where going"

"Alright man, good luck"

"Thanks, talk to you later, Bye Adam"

Clare was thankful for Adam calling him and make him now quit.

What did that dream mean?

The rest of the ride was very quit except for Elis music playing.

After about another hour they finally got to their destination.

They could not believe what they saw. It was huge, white, and black.

"It's like a gothic mansion." Eli smirked. Clare rolled her eyes.

Eli and Clare got out of Morty then ring the doorbell. They waited, but no one answered.

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry, I have the keys"

"How do you have the keys?"

"Cece and Bullfrog gave me the key incase this would happen"

Eli took the keys out and opened the door. They both walk in the house it was amazing it was like it own gothic dream house came true.

There was a note on the table by the door"

**Hello, Elijah and Clare this is Ms. Naz**

**Please take care of the house while I am gone I will be back by Friday****…****do not worry there's plenty of food just do not burn the house down and we will be okay.**

**Well, here is a list for the two of you.**

**Number 1. Clare and Eli you will be staying in the same bedroom but you can only get in one bedroom anyways. Why do you have to do that, well I want you to be like real couple and once you can get through that then you will start to get along…at least I hope so.**

**Number 2 there is a video camera in your room I want you to make a video dairy with it; Meaning talk about your feelings and how your day goes with him or just how it is with your partner.**

**Number 3. You may go out and use the pool or do things outside but no leaving the house area and you will be fine.**

**Number 4. Right now, the only bathroom you have is in your room the rest are locked. Therefore, I hope you can share the bathroom.**

**Well those rules should be good for now. I hope you have fun.**

**Love. Naz.**

"Well, let's get our things out of Morty"

"Sound good to me"

Clare and Eli both went back outside and got there suit case and other belongings and brought it inside. Soon enough, they were done with everything.

"So what side do you want of the bed?"

"The right side"

….

Clare could not sleep so she got up and went into the living room to the kitchen where she got herself a glass a water right when she was pouring some water her cell went off.

Clare rushes upstairs and answers it hoping it would not wake up Eli.

"Hello" Clare whispered.

"Hey Clare, it's me Declan"

"Oh, hey" Clare said as she was walking back out of her room back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, so I was wondering, do you think you can come to my party this Friday night"

"I don't know Declan"

"Will, do you think you could try"

"I'll try but can't promise"

"Well that will have to do for now"

"Good, so how's school going?"

"To tell you the truth, pretty well. Holly j is jealous"

"Oh, she is. Well that is good... I think Eli is too"

"You think, Clare he is defiantly jealous"

"Okay, he was, well I would love to stay and chat, but I got some things to do, so I'll Talk to you later."

"Night Clare"

"Night Declan"

Clare went and start on her video dairy. She grabs the video camera and started talking about how she feels about things.

"So where to start? Hmm…. Well the first thing is.." She took a breath "I do not hate Eli at all, I just pretend I do. It helps me with these real feeling I have for him. If I just pretend that, I do not like him when really I am still in love with him. However, I do not want him to know that. The last time I show my feelings it did not go so well, so I will just hide them for now.

Well….I hope he really does not hate me, if he does then...I don't know what I'll do.

I'm getting tired now, so…bye"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Clare was sitting in a chair eating toast and drinks her orange juice when Eli came out and joined her.

"What are you doing today?" Eli asked her casually.

Clare stuffed the rest of the toast into her mouth.

"Maybe we can do something," Eli said reaching over and brushing some crumbs off her chin.

"Will I was just going to catch up on some of my reading. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me, watch movies all day, and eat a bunch of junk food."

"As tempting as that may sound, I'm good with just the reading"

"It's you're loss,"

Clare spends the whole day catching up on her reading while Eli spends his whole day watching Friday the 13th trilogy.

Once he finishes all the movies, He saw that Clare was sleeping so decided to make his video diary.

"Eli here….First off. I do not know how long where suppose to make this, so I will just do it my way.

Well two words: Clare Edwards. That girl drives me so crazy, but I love her, yeah, you heard it first I am in love with Clare Edwards even though she hates my guts. She is now dating a guy that is only using her, but that really is my entire fault. If I wasn't a jerk when Clare admitted her feelings for me, then we would probably be the ones dating and be all- happy. Not me always being jealous and mad that she is with Declan and not me. However,…I'm determined.

…**.**

It was finally Friday. One thing is Naz will be there and the other thing was Declan party Clare really hopes that Naz will let her go.

It was 2:30 pm when Naz come home.

"Clare, Eli" Naz yells

"We're in the bedroom," Eli yells

"It seems like you two are getting along"

"Yeah, if you say none of us really speaking to each other getting along"

"Well at least you're not ripping each other heads off"

"Umm Naz, I was wondering, could I go to my boyfriend party tonight?"

"You can go, only if you take Eli"

"Fine, only because I really want to go"

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. The next chapter will be amazing. I am working on the next chapter right now.**

**Give me Reviews. the next chapter trust me you will really like it. **

**Xoxo Tori **


	11. Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have w

**Title: ****"****Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking off Her Clothes part 11****"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the character**

**And Thanks to my amazing beta reader. clareandeliforever. This chapter is for you.**

Clare and Eli arrived at the party. Clare was the first on to get out of the limo that Declan had sent for her.

As Clare was making sure she had everything, she noticed she had a Text Message from him; Declan.

We need to talk, text me when you get here.-Declan

She furrowed her brow, and responded quickly.

Hey Declan, I am actually already here. – Clare

Good, meet me in the kitchen-Declan

Clare put her phone back into her pocket and went looking for the kitchen; it only took her a minute to find Declan.

"Hey" Declan said, walking over to her.

"Hey, yourself. What did you want to talk to me about? Clare asked, impatiently.

"Not here, let s go to my room," Declan stated, looking behind her.

"Okay" Clare smiled, and Declan grabbed Clare by the hands and direct her to his room upstairs.

.

…

…..

….

I notice Clare left her purse. When I went to grab it, a bunch of her things had fallen out.

Quickly, I went to pick up the fallen objects, until I came across it…

What! No, she cannot be considering…..that… Oh, no. No no no no no!

There it was her Birth control. Adam was not lying when he said she was on it. I could not allow this to happen. I hurry out of the limo and rush inside, but there was so many people here! How am I supposed to find her? Where was Clare…she could not be far. I went and looked for Fiona. I found her standing by the punch table, tumbling over; drunk.

"Hey Fiona!" I called, as I approached her "do you know where Declan is?"

"Declan and Clare went upstairs"

"They what?" I blurted. Without realizing it.

Before Fiona could even answer back, I ran up stairs. There was so many rooms! Which one could they be in? I went and checked every room until I find them. I was not going to let Clare lose her virginity to a player like Declan.

.

…

…..

…

"So what did you want to talk about?" Clare asked, nervously.

"Well, umm, Holly J and I kind of got back together" Declan mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean kind of?" Clare asked, wide eyed.

"Well…were taking it slow…but were back together, Clare this game that we are playing with them is… off. I truly sorry, but I hope you and Eli can also work it out"

"This plan was you idea! Not mine! Now you're going end it just because you're getting your happy ending? What about me Declan?"

"I am sorry Clare. I got to warn you that everyone will soon know that me and you where pretending to date… someone kind of over heard me talking to Holly j" Declan whispered, nervously.

"You what! You told Holly J? Are you kidding me? Thanks! A lot, now everyone going to know I am a liar," Clare said angrily.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I get it. I am the girl everyone uses then throws out, its fine""Clare said, on the verge of tears. Then she ran out of his room, wanting to get far away, only to bump into Eli

"Clare what's wrong? What happened" Eli asked in a worrying tone.

"Leave me alone…Just leave me alone" Clare whimpered, before out again.

She could not deal with Eli right now. He will find out sooner or later that she and Declan where pretending… that they weren't dating then he will look at her like I am pathetic and he would not ever let me live it down.

_Why did I agree to this Stupid game? Why? _She wondered, walking into an abandoned room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ali walked by, and saw her at the corner of her eye and immediately walked to her.

"Clare, what's wrong" Ali asked, sitting beside her.

"My Life Ali" She sobbed.

"Why, what happen, was it Declan?"

"Ali do you remember I told you, Declan and I where dating?"

"Yeah" Ali said

"Well I lied"

"You lied? Why? How?"

"Because I just wanted to…I don't even know why I did. Well my lie is going to be coming out everyone will soon know how pathetic I am"

"Aww, sweetie"

"No Ali…I'm just boring old Clare that can't even keep a fake boyfriend"

"Clare. Don't say that about yourself "

"But I am"

"Why don't we do something to get your mind of your trouble?

Clare I would like you to meet Mr. Jell-O" Ali smiled, pulling out a tube of Jell-O

"You seriously think jell-o is going help me?" She giggled, whimpering again/

"Oh, trust me this jell-o right here will make you feel very good"

"Fine, give me the Jell-O"

.

….

…..

…

….

There was one room still left. Right when I was about to go to it, Clare came rushing out, tears in her eyes.

"Clare what wrong…what happen" I asked, again.

"Leave me alone…Just leave me alone" Clare said then ran down stairs.

That son of bitch! He took advantage of her!

"What did you do to her?" I yelled at Declan.

"Nothing, I just told her that Holly j & I got back together, now you and Clare can try and work things out"

"Wait. So you did not take advantage of her?"

"No, what kind of guy do you think I am"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"No, I do not. Well I need to find Holly J but good luck with Clare I hope you two work things out"

I rush out of the door before he could even say another word and went looking for Clare .

What I found did not make this night any better. There Clare was, dancing with Fitz and Owen like nothing happened.

She looks like she drunk or it could that she was hurt but I could not tell.

Why in the hell out of all the people would she dance very seductively with the too goons that hurt Adam?

Declan really did a number on Clare. I knew this was going to happen. I even told her but she did not listen; now she is broken in two.

I hate to admit it, but Clare dancing with those guys like that, made me fume. That should be me holding her, and me helping her cope, not them

I don't even like dancing but I would do it for her.

I wonder if I should go over there and yank her away from them but Clare's already pissed and sad I don't want to make it even worst but I can't just sit here and watch them dance with _my _Clare.

Yeah I know I should not say mine, but she is mine, will be mine. We're married. Okay, so fake married but still she is fake married to me.

Maybe if I look for Ali she can help me get them away from them…that's what I will do.

.

…

…

….

…

This jell-O Ali gave me is so good she was right after I had about 5 of them I started to feel really good.

I put down my 5th Jell-O cup and went to go find Ali but End up dancing with Fitz and Owen. I don't know how I end up doing that but I did, it was fun I was being so Un-Clare right now…I think Ali would be proud I'm actually having fun even though it with Owen and Fitz , but I'm having a good time.

There was watermelon it look pretty tasty so I got myself a slice it was really good so I got some more then another then 3 more… what was in this watermelon that was making me feel really good? For the first time, Clare Edwards didn't take a second thought on it. I just ate it any way's I was going to be anti-Clare tonight. I am going to have a good time and forget all about Declan and Eli altogether maybe Fitz and Owen could help me with that.

After the Song whatever you like ended I went and got myself another Jell-O Shot then went back on the dance floor this time a song called I like it played and I started dancing again…I saw this in a movie once called 10 things I hate about you it had Heath ledger and Julia stiles in it. This is the part where Kat get on top of a table or something and starts dancing. This is the part where I say why not this is an Anti-Clare night why not do something I originally would not do.

I saw the perfect place to do it was a table it was pretty big and I went and got on top of it I sat there waiting for the perfect song and that song started playing here's where Anti-Clare makes her debut.

.

….

…

…..

I found Ali with Drew. As Ali and I were making it back to where Clare was she was going to get Clare away from Fitz and Owen before they go too far. However, when we got to the spot Clare was not their but Fitz and Owen where now dancing with a new girl.

Where could she be? I thought to myself then I heard guys yelling "baby take it off".

I look, I wish I didn't… their Clare was dancing on a table taking off her jacket she had on she was dancing like one those dancer's on the rap videos where they shake their ass and move their hips with some guy I didn't know and betting she didn't even know. This made blood boil of angry and jealousy.

I ran towards where she was and yelled

"Clare Edwards get your ass off that table right now"

"No" she yelled back to me

"If you don't get down from their when I get to 5 I will come up there and get you down myself," I yelled at her.

She ignore me that it I'm sick of seeing her dancing with this guys and making a fool of herself okay so it wasn't because she was making a fool out of herself it was because I was jealous that right Elijah Goldsworthy is jealous! Call the ET he actually get jealous.

"Clare this is your last warning come down from there right now"

"I already told you no…you're not the boss of me Elijah"

"When I get to 5 you better come down from their 1….2….3…4….5

She still did not come down, that's it I push people out of my way, grab Clare, and threw her over my shoulder

"Let me down Eli !" Clare screams over my shoulder.

"No, I already told you" I took her out of the house and outside towards the backyard. Where I would be able to talk to her alone and where there was quiet.

"I'm going to put you down now" I tell her.

Soon as I put Clare down, Clare ran. Damn it I started chasing after her.

"Clare, Wait" I yelled after her.

"No, just leave me alone Eli" Clare yelled as she ran farther away from me

Clare went running as far as she can into the wood's that was not the best place to be but it will have to do. I went after her.

"Clare will you just talk to me quit running away from me"

"No Eli, just leave me alone. Just leave me alone like you did 4 months ago"

"No I will not leave you alone like this… your hurt and drunk and so not yourself"

"You, Declan and Kc… you're all the same. All guys are jackasses!"

"What are you talking about? How can I be the same as KC and Declan?"

"You all say the nicest things. You all seem great. You're so nice but none of you want to date me!"

"So you want to help me Eli . Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I am so easy to give up on?" Clare said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You are asking the wrong guy "Eli said.

"I do not even know why I even brother telling you"

"No Clare you got it all wrong! I didn't mean it like that"

"Eli, I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone"

"But Clare-"

Clare went and ran as far from me I went running after her the third time tonight.

I found Clare in a car it was not hers but I do not think it was anyone else that was at this party. she was about to drive away I rush and got into the car trying to get her to turn off the engine and get out of the car but nope she didn't listen and started driving that when it started to rain it was hard to see the road Clare was driving pretty fast. I Tried to tell her to slow down but she scream at me telling me to shut the fuck up and leave her alone I couldn't believe the language I was hearing that was so unlike Clare.

"Clare slow the fuck down"

"Elijah, I already told you leave me the hell alone…I didn't want your company"

"Look, I get it your mad. But Clare you need to chill out…I know you are upset. However, that does not mean you can go all Anti-Clare on me . Please would you just slowly down"

"Would you leave me Alone?"

"Seriously. Psycho Clare… we are going hydroplane. Slow down."

"Were not going to Hydroplane."

"Whoa"

"Whoa! We are hydroplaning. We're hydroplaning!"

The car started slipping and going down a hill I

Clare screams "We're going to die!" The car stops right by a tree.

"Don't say a word"

"Oh, I think I should, way to go Mrs. Doom you could have got us killed!"

Clare try restarted the engine but the tire was stuck in the mud.

"Will it looks like just me and you"

"Don't even start… I just want to go home in my cozy bed at Naz House and go to sleep and pretend this day never happen"

Clare took out her phone to see if she got reception but nothing.

I check my phone too but I did not get a signal line on my cell phone telling me I got signal.

"Well, it looks like where walking in the rain"

After 20 minutes walking in the rain I Got a signal I went and call Naz she answered but told me she out of town again but she will get someone to pick us up she ask me where we where I told her some town called rosewood she told me to stay where I was at that help will be coming soon.

The sooner I get home the sooner I can help Clare get rid of her drunkenness.

After 10 minutes finally Naz friend show up.

We were finally back Clare was not drunk anymore but she was still tipsy and still being the opposite Clare .

Naz Friend Ryan asks me if I wanted her to stay and help me take care of Clare, I told her no and that I got it taking care of… from here.

Once Ryan left I went in the kitchen the first thing I got was something for Clare to eat which I found some bread I end up making her a grill cheese sandwich.

When I got back there Clare was drinking a big bottle of hypnotic she already drank half of the bottle. I tried to get the bottle from her but she would not give.

Great! She is going to be drunk again…just what I needed

I tried and give her the sandwich but she would not take it she told me she was not hungry and to leave her alone but I was not going to let her off the hook just yet.

When she wasn't looking I took the bottle from her. She was going to take it from me I didn't have time to pour the bottle down the sink so I drank the rest of it. Bad idea 10 minutes later I was somewhat drunk and she was wasted.

"Clare"

"What"

I grab the purse from the living table and take out her birth control pills. I turn Clare around, hold the pills up, and ask.

"Why do you have birth control were you really planning on losing you virginity to Declan?"

Clare was mad so she wanted to mess with Eli; she grabs the pills from him and said

"What if I did…it's none of your business?"

"Clare your being foolish if you were even thinking of losing your virginity to Declan"

"How do you know I've already have not"

"You're lying because Declan broke up with you. Why Clare ! Why would you even be thinking of giving it up to him?"

"I want out of this conversation" Clare got up walk away she went outside in the pouring rain. Eli went after her.

"No Clare why would you even be thinking of giving it up too him? He's an ass and a dick!"

I said to Clare as I was going after her the fourth time tonight. I grab Clare and pull her towards me and I did something unexpected

I lean in and crash my lips on hers, both of us gasping at the contact. She soon started kissing me back, and threading her hands in my hair. I grab her hips and pull her closer.

Clare pulls away, gasping for breath.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked confused.

"Why? I do not know…it just sort of happen"

"Why though … did you plan this?" Clare asked

"Plan it?

"You know, the point is do not try it again," Clare said

But what she does not know is I wanted to do it again I love the feeling of her lips on mine. But I lie, I said, "The memory of your lips on mine makes my blood run cold."

"Then it erase" Clare said

"It never happened" I lied

"Good" Clare said

"Good" I said back

I could not help myself I couldn't lie anymore I needed her lips on mine once again. So I got up and push Clare against the front door and starts kissing her. I could not hold my feelings in anymore I did not hate her I love her and I wanted her so bad.

Our lips locked outside the front porch. The kiss intense and passionate. We both were soaked from the rain. I hoisted her legs around my waist. With my free hand, I pushed the screen door open. The kissing intensified as I had her up against the wall. She moved her hands up and down my body and kissed me furiously, As we hit a wall. She undid my belt, tugging my skinny jeans down to my ankles. She rustled through my hair, and in turn, I took off her sweater leaving it on the floor, as I picked her up, and she straddled my waist. We walked like that into another room. She pulled her top over her head, revealing her turned and walked up the stairs, her legs still wrapped around my waist. We made out intensely, hitting the door to the bedroom, and going straight for the bed. I laid her down on the bed, continued kissing her, more hungrily, and direct. She smiled underneath me, as she squirmed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I unbuckled her jeans impatiently. I slid my hands down her thighs taking her jeans off and her panties. Then we kissed again, my tongue trailed into her mouth, and I picked her up and kissed her again.

I could not believe this was happening! This has to be one of my sexy dream's I always have about Clare.

My hands went behind her back and unclasp her bra I kiss down her neck as I was laying us both down. Her on the bottom and me on top I kiss her on the lips.

This is really happening this it, before I even knew what I was doing I was already entering her she was crying I had to slow down I move my hips in slow motion letting her get use to me… it only took one more thrust before I broke through her barrier Clare has tears coming down her eye's I knew she was in pain so I lean down and kiss her tears away.

"I love you Clare, did you ever know that," I said while looking in her eyes

"I love you too" Clare said back "Eli you can go faster now I'm alright"

Are bodies were connected as one there was so much passion, lust, desire and even love…yes Clare love me and I love her.

Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes to the guy she does not love. But to the one she does love she ends up taking them off to the one she love it will always be me.

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. The next chapter will be amazing****…****it will be the after effect of what happen could it be good or bad Effect you tell me.**

**Xoxo Tori**


	12. I meant what I said when I told you I

"**I meant what I said when I told you I love you****"**

Eli's body lingers on Clare's as he lay by her and watches her sleep. He could not believe he just made love to Clare, the girl that he loves, for the first time.

At first, Eli was happy and honored, but then bad thoughts went through Eli head.

Would Clare regret it? Would she ever speak to me again? Why didn't I think it through before I went farther? I couldn't, all that was on my mind was Clare, how much I love and wanted her to be all mine but not in a passive way or even like I own her kind of way. I just wanted to be with her.

Clare pretended to sleep when really what was going through her mind was did that really happen...? Did her dreams really just come true…? Or was this just one of her very sexy dreams of her and Eli again. Was this just all but a dream or did her dream become reality?

Before she could even think another thought, sleep come upon and took her back to dream land.

The next day Clare wakes up has a huge hang over. Her head is spinning she does not realize she naked in tell she runs into the bathroom to puke her guts out.

She was trying to remember… but she was having no memory of what happen last night.

What in the hell happen last night Clare though to herself.

Clare felt breeze on her naked flesh she look down, realize she was naked, and scream. What did I do last night? Clare thought.

Eli awakens to a scream he jump and fell out of bed and rush to Clare "Are you okay?" Eli asked, "Oh-my-god, you're naked… "

"What happened last night! Clare yelled.

Clare thought to herself then she felt the soreness between legs." We didn't ….you know?"

"We didn't…what? What are you talking about?" Eli asked confused.

As Clare head was pounding, she started getting little flashes of what happen and realization came to her. Before she went to sleep, she was talking to herself hoping Eli would not regret it.

"I cannot remember" Clare said. Clare really could not remember much from last night…but something about regret keep on coming in her thought.

Eli sat there trying to get his brain to malfunction and process to what in the hell happen last night?

Then flashes come to him.

" _**Clare your being foolish if you were even thinking of losing your virginity to Declan"**_

_**"How do you know I've already have not"**_

_**"You're lying because Declan broke up with you. Why Clare! Why would you even be thinking of giving it up to him?"**_

_**"I want out of this conversation" Clare got up walk away she went outside in the pouring rain. Eli went after her.**_

_**"No Clare why would you even be thinking of giving it up too him? He's an ass and a dick!"**_

_**Eli said to Clare as he was going after her the fourth time tonight. Eli grabs Clare and pulls her towards him and he did something unexpected**_

_**Eli lean in and crash his lips on hers, both of them gasping at the contact. Clare soon started kissing him back and threading her hands in his hair. Eli grabs her hips and pulls her closer.**_

Eli's head started to spin then another vision of what happen last night come to him.

_**Eli took off Clare's sweater leaving it on the floor, as he picked her up, she straddled his waist. They walked like that into another room. She pulled her top over her head, revealing her. Eli Turned and walked up the stairs, Clare 's legs still wrapped around his waist. They made out **_**intensely, hitting the door to the bedroom, and going straight for the bed.**

Realization came to Eli "Did we…have sex last night?" Eli realizations came to Clare she remember getting drunk then she remember kissing him. But that all she could remember. Then little visions came to Clare

_**Eli and Clare made out intensely, hitting the door to the bedroom, and going straight for the bed. Eli laid her down on the bed, continued kissing her, more hungrily, and direct. Clare smiled underneath Eli , as she squirmed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eli unbuckled her jeans impatiently. Eli slid his hands down her thighs taking her jeans off and her panties. Then they kissed again, his tongue trailed into her mouth, Eli picked her up and kissed her again. Realizations come to Clare **_

"I think so; I am so sore and have the hugest hangover…but I think we did. This must be a dream," Clare stated.

If this is real, where do we go from here? Are we going to finally be together or is he going to shut me out again and break my heart into a million pieces? Will I finally get my happy ending? Well, I can't say happy ending cause who knows what will happen later on… I get up and go take a shower I need to think about what happen...do I regret it or do I not? Clare thought to herself.

I cannot believe what happen last night actually happen I thought it was nothing but a dream just a steamy hot dream…but it really happened. Where do we go from here now?

Does Clare regret it if so is she ever going to talk to me again?

Bad thoughts went through Eli 's head when he finally come out of his thoughts Clare was gone.

Where did she go? Eli thought to himself.

Eli got up and looked around for a pair of pants he founds a pair on the floor he grab them and put them on. Then went looking for Clare

He went down the hall to the bathroom where he heard the shower running Eli knock on the bathroom door he didn't get a answer

" Clare , are you okay?"

Still no answer so Eli decided open the door and go in he look and the see thru window of the shower had no body reflection in it.

Eli open the Glass shower window there was not anybody there…Eli went and turn the shower off and went looking around when he went back to the room Clare was still not there Eli decided to get dress and go look for Clare he was pretty afraid she regrets what happen last night and doesn't want anything to do with him. That's why she left.

Clare turns on the shower and waited a couple minutes she changes out of her clothes from last night and put on pants and a t-shirt. She waited a couple of minutes to leave.

Then she walks out very slowly without Eli noticing that she even left.

Clare had to get away… she needed time to think so she went for a walk up the hill by the house.

Eli grab his Dead hands grey t shirt and some sweat pants he threw them on then went looking for Clare he look all over the house still no sign of Clare Eli decided to go look around outside for a bit when he got outside no sign of her yet. Eli went walking around. There was this big hill Eli saw by the house there, and he notices a girl hiking up the hillside very slowly. She looked like she was deep in thought. He knew who the girl was with the light brown hair and soft curls, that was his Clare Edwards. Eli wanted to shout "Clare!" but knew that would probably scare her away so he decided to follow her instead.

Clare was in deep in thought when she was hiking up the hillside; the same Question about last night went through her head.

Before Clare knew it, she was high on top of the hill Clare took a deep breath that sat on down on the green grass

Clare looks at the view of a lake sparkling in the sun.

Clare didn't regret last night but she was terrified that maybe Eli did and all that happen last night was because they were both drunk out of their minds and that the only reason why that happen and that really Eli doesn't love her.

And will tell her everything that happen last night was a big mistake… Clare could not take hearing that…it would break her heart into a million pieces. Clare did not notice Eli

Sitting next to her until Eli said "Clare""

She jump" "Eli, you scared me the death, don't ever do that are you trying to give me a heart attack"

"Sorry, Clare… are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Clare shouted

"Are you sure…you seem pretty off today"

"No, I'm fine Eli""

"Clare, do you regret last night?"

Clare did not speak… she did not want to even want to talk about last night…

Eli waited patiently "did you?"

"Did you, Eli?""

However, Clare did not want to hear that answer so she got up and started walking back down the hill Eli was not going to let it go "Clare!" Eli yelled

"Eli, just please leave me alone"

"Clare!" She started walking faster down the hill, so Eli ran right behind her.

Eli grabs Clare by the wrist "Clare, will you quit running away from me?"

Clare would not look at Eli she fear he was about to tell her the worst news that last night was a mistake.

She did not want to hear it so she pulls her wrist away from Eli. Clare takes off running down the hill. Eli Chases after her it started to thunder, as Clare runs as fast as she can from the Eli. The wind is blowing. The clouds gathering

Quickly. Eli chases after her. "Clare, will you slow down" Clare keeps running but there was where she made a mistake it starts raining hard Clare loses her balance.

"WHOA!" Clare yells And slips. Clare goes tumbling down the hillside, which is quickly growing slick and muddy.

Eli runs after her. Then he slips too… They are both tumbling and sliding down the muddy hillside.

Clare & Eli are both laughing. Finally, they both bounce with a Splash into the base of the hill Clare rolls to a soggy stop Eli falls right on top of her.

Clare started to laugh at what happen they were both soaked and fill with so much mud

Eli laughs with Clare at the way they look completely covered in mud. And Still getting drenched from the rain

They both look like they got in a fight with the mud monster, they both look ridiculous.

Clare tries to get up but Eli gentle pushes her back down

Eli look into Clare eyes "Clare …I meant what I said when I told you I love you"

**Thanks to ****clareandeliforever****. For being my beta reader.**

**Sorry it took forever I had huge writers block. I am working on ch 13 right now so I hope I have that done for you by Monday. Please**** Review so I know what you think of it.**

**Xoxo Tori**


	13. You're asking for trouble, Edwards,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the character**

**This chapter is for**

**Elijahgoldsworthy5243 ,****TVIsMyDrug4 , MusicRox526 , jamester7 thank you for always reviewing. you guys are the best.**

"**You're asking for trouble, Edwards,"**

Clare tries to get up but Eli gently pushes her back down. Eli looks into Clare's eyes intently "Clare …I meant what I said when I told you I love you"

Did I just hear him say that he loves me or I am I just hearing things? Clare thought. As she shove's Eli off, she emerges up and begun walking.

She turned her head around slightly and asked curiously, "What did you say?"

Clare Wanted to know if he really just said he loved her, but then another part of her didn't want to hear it if she heard wrong. "What I said…" Eli got up from the ground and walked towards her.

Clare started walking backwards. She didn't want to know anymore, but before she could get any further, her back pressed against a tree. "Clare" Eli places both hands on the tree trapping Clare so she could not move. "I meant what I said when I told you I love you" Eli repeated.

Clare's breath hitched at his intense stare, "You really love me." Clare couldn't believe he just said that, this must be a dream Clare said to herself "You didn't just say that because you where drunk?"

"No, I really do love you, I have been for a long time I just never had the guts to admit it to you" Eli said in serious tone.

"So you don't regret last night?"

"No… I'm happy it happened and I don't regret anything that happened last night. Well except.." Eli sighed, "I wish it was more romantic for your first time"

"I thought you did … I thought you were going to tell me everything, that happen last night was all nothing but a big mistake," Clare said in a scared tone.

"Is that why you kept on trying to get away from me?"

Clare sighed and laughed nervously, "Would you laugh at me if I said yes?"

Eli removes his hands from the tree his hands slides down her waist. Eli pulls Clare towards him and gazes in her eye's "yeah I would" He chuckled, "Clare, I would have probably done the same thing if I was in your shoes"

"You would?"

"No, I wouldn't have to, because I am a vampire who can glamour you into falling in love with me and can make you do anything I say…so I would not need to run away from you" Eli said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny Eli, you and your sarcasm" Clare says as she push Eli playfully down on the cold, wet mud.

"It part of my charm and good looks" Eli says as he gets on his knees.

"I should have known you were going to say that" Clare says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really and why is that Ms. Edwards?"

"Because it's you, Goldsworthy." She gestured to him" You are very cocky and witty and I can't forget very sarcastic"

"But you love it" Eli says smugly.

"Oh, I do….I thought I was just under your spell because you glamour me in falling in love with you and to do whatever you say" Clare said with a side of sarcasm.

"In that case, get over here… I got something I've been meaning to give you all morning"

"Yes master, your wish is my command"

Clare came closer to him, slowly. She was about to turn and walk away from him jokingly, but Eli grabs Clare by the waist and brought her right down… this time into his lap

"Why you always tease me"

"When have I ever teased you?"

"Well in my dreams for starters….you always tease me"

Eli pushes a piece of wet hair away from Clare's soaked cheek, and he leans in slowly Eli gazes into Clare's icy blue, crystal eyes as Clare stares into his stunning deep emerald.

"I love you" Eli leans down closer to her pink soft lips "always have and always will." His lips caress her only for a gentle kiss... Clare pulls away." Did I do something wrong" Eli asked confused

"No…it just if we stay out her any longer where going to get a bad cold"

"Then in that case… let's go back the house," Eli says as he get ups pulling Clare up with him. Thunder started to rumble and lighting started to strike "We better hurry, it sounds like it's about to storm," Clare says.

"The power's out" Eli says. As he guides Clare inside, "I'm going to look and see if I can find a flash light" Eli went into a the kitchen where he could get some light he grab his cell phone from the counter then went into the basement. As he got down stairs he could barely see, he looks around and he finds what he was looking for, some candles and matches. "Perfect." Eli says as he grabs the candles and matches and heads back upstairs to Clare.

Eli and Clare decided this was a good time for a nap because tomorrow they were going back to home sweet home. They spent most of that day sleeping. When they finally woke up the power was on. They both decided that they would do Trying the knot Project, they both did there video dairy together, not separated this time. After they were done with the project, they did their schoolwork then they went back to bed but this time in each other's arms.

…

Eli was the first one to wake up. He glanced down and couldn't help but smile as he saw the girl he loves next to him, their legs tangled together and her head resting on his chest.

Eli watches Clare sleep, she always looks like an angel when she sleeps "Good morning, beautiful" Eli whisper in Clare ear. She opens her eye and smile's knowing it wasn't all a dream. "Good morning, Eli " Clare says in sweet tone.

"If I get to wake up to you every morning…. then it will always be a good morning"

Clare giggled and smile then says, "You always know the right words to say to a girl"

"Not just any girl….only you Edwards" Clare blushed "as much as I would love to stay and lay with you in bed we need to take a shower and get ready to head back home"

"Hmm….shower…does that mean we're shower buddies again" Eli winked.

"No, Eli , I am the one who going to take a shower….alone" Clare says as she gets up and gets some clothes and a towel. "Come on Clare" Eli whines, getting up from the bed, "you know you want this body next to yours" Eli comes behind wrapping his arms around her waist. Clare's heart starts beating faster "in the shower nice and wet" Eli whisper seductively in Clare ear.

Clare had to walk away before she ends up giving in. She bit her lip, and wiggled her way out of his arms and ran into the bathroom. She giggled as she watched him pout, and finally shut the door.

Eli will get his way; he knows Clare wants him in the shower with her. He could tell by her nervousness, and at the rate of her heart beating. He waited a few minutes then grabs his towel and headed to the bathroom.

Clare was in the big walk in shower just standing under the showerhead with her hands in her hair. Eli walks in the shower very quietly, comes right behind her, and whisper in her ear "Did you miss me" Clare jumps, startled "Eli, you scared me" Clare yelled "Now I wasn't trying to do that… I was trying to surprise you" Eli starts kissing the back of Clare's neck.

Her heart starts beating faster than she starts breathing harder. Eli trails kissing down her back then back up to her shoulder. Eli turns Clare around by the waist and towards him. He gazes into ocean blue eyes. Clare takes a breath right before Eli collided his lips on hers.

…

"So…. what are we?" Clare asked as she was getting out of the shower wrapping a black towel around her. "What do you mean?" Eli asked, as he was wrapping a black towel around his waist.

"Eli, you know what I mean" Clare said as she started towel drying her hair

"Oh" Eli came behind Clare and grab her hands, stopping her from fiddling them "well, I thought we already knew what we where ….your my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend"

Clare turn around "But you never ask me, if I wanted to be your girlfriend and for you to be my boyfriend" Clare grabbed her bra but before she could even put it on, Eli turned her around "Clare Diana Edwards will you be my Girlfriend?"

"Of course, I will…it took you long enough," Clare said as she jumps to hug him. Eli pulls Clare down with him on the bed into his lap. Eli thumbs Clare's cheek. As he gazes into her eyes, he pulls her face to his and kisses her, his tongue darting across her teeth playfully until he coxes her to play along. Clare's tongue darts right back kissing and biting Eli's lip.

"As much, as I would love to do this all day…we need to finish packing…so we can get going and go back to home sweet home" Eli says, as he plays his the curls in Clare hair. "I know….your right," Clare says. "We should probably get dressed then" Clare giggled.

It was 9:54 pm when they finally got home Clare and Eli where both dead tired. all they wanted to do was unpack then head straight to bed but they knew that Cece and bullfrog would be waiting for them to find out if there plan work. They sat and listen to music in Morty for a couple of minutes, then headed inside.

"Cece…. Bullfrog where home" Clare and Eli both shout.

"We're in the kitchen," CeCe yelled. CeCe, Bullfrog, and Ms. Naz where all sitting at the kitchen table "How did things go…do you both still hate each other?" Naz asked. "Well, actually, we have some news. Clare and I are-

"Finally" Bullfrog shouted, interrupting him "it took you two forever" Clare and Eli looks at each other and smile.

"Yeah…we know we did" Eli said and grabs a hold of Clare's hand and said, "We are tired from the drive… so we will tell you everything tomorrow." "Goodnight" Eli and Clare both said then headed up to their room.

They unpack their stuff then went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and then change into their nightclothes and lay in bed. Clare immediately snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

Eli didn't go to sleep right away. He stays up and watches some TV. After a few minutes, sleep took over him. That night, they both had a very sexy dream about each other that made them both smile.

They next day Clare and Eli woke up early they were both smiling at each other "Did you have the same dream as me" Clare blushed "What did you dream of"

Eli smirked. "Are you sure you want to know…my dream was sexy and steamy" Eli said with devious smile.

Clare bit her lip and giggles. She glanced at l the time "you can tell me later. We need to get ready for school, and I need a Shower"

"I bet you do…so I'm guessing yours was a very steamy dream too, hmm?" Eli says with a smirk "is that an invitation Ms Edwards "

"No, it's just a shower, Eli. That's all," Clare said. "That's all, just a plain shower…you don't want me," Eli asked, pouting.

Clare turns towards "Eli, I want that too…but right now, just a shower" Clare says as she stands up and scoots over onto Elis lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm circles her waist and she closes her eyes and kisses Eli passionately.

She then gets up, grabs a towel, and leaves Eli there still struck from that kiss. Once he comes out of thought, then he goes straight into the bathroom and open the curtains, smiling at the sight before him,"You're asking for trouble, Edwards," Eli growls as he gets in the shower

"And you would be?" Clare asked as she giggles. Eli pushes Clare against the shower wall and kisses her neck and whispers "Trouble."

**Thanks to clareandeliforever. For being my beta reader.**

**Please Review so I know what you think of it. The next chapter will be the dance **


End file.
